Ourselves
by weixuan18
Summary: By myself, I am nothing, searching in the dark, trying to find answers. By herself, she is nothing, trying to lead me to the light, to give answers. But together, by ourselves, everything is clear. Forever and ever, I love you. -NaruSaku-


_**A/N: This is officially, the longest oneshot I've ever written. And without a doubt, the best NaruSaku I have come up with, least in my opinion. Give it a chance. Starts off blurry, but soon, you guys might find it more enjoyable than at first glance. **_

_**Whole point is for you guys to enjoy it, so please, enjoy. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

Ourselves

White ceiling…white sheets…white walls…

_Where am I…?_

A lone girl sat in the room, her pink hair resting on my arms, her breathing slow and light, right there by my side. I gazed at her with slight confusion, whilst my left hand subconsciously caressed her cheek.

_Hospital…? _

Her eyes fluttered open, her emerald orbs focused on me, a gentle smile on her face, before sitting up, "Ah, awake now?"

_Do I know her…?_

She didn't seem to care about my obvious hesitation in answering her question, and continued, "Do you know who I am?"

Wordlessly, I shook my head, _no._

Not discouraged, she kept her smile, "I see…do you know who you are?"

Frowning slightly, I searched my mind, _my name…my name…_

"Come on Naruto, you can do it."

"Ah…Uzumaki…I'm Uzumaki Naruto…"

My mind was blank, my very existence seemed shaky. Just where was I?

"Where…"

"You're in the hospital Naruto, of Konoha."

"Konoha…ne…" My eyes close slightly, trying to grab hold of that line of thought that just seemed beyond reach.

_Konohagakure…village hidden in the leaves…shinobi village…of the fire country…_

_I am a shinobi? Genin, Chuunin…or Jonin? _

_Who was I working under? Who were my partners? _

"Naruto, you were a ninja before, but you were taken off the active duty roster awhile ago. Don't worry, it's…nothing serious." Her tone wavered slightly before her eyes met mine, "Naruto…you've lost your memory and have since been placed in this ward."

_Lost my memory? _

She continued on, her eyelids half open, as though reminiscing certain past events, "The doctors…had no idea to what timeline your memory has receded to…but they know that the people closest to you…shall be the ones you have no memories of."

I tilted my head, "People closest to me……are you…?"

She smiled genuinely and softly replied, "Yes, my name is Haruno Sakura, and we are lovers."

My eyes widened as I look at her in disbelief. _Koibito? _

She had an alluring figure, with curves in all the right places. Her overall posture gave off a calming aura and the ever so gentle expression on her face showed the truth of her words. I could tell…she was speaking the truth.

There was no reason to distrust her after all. In fact, I was surprised that someone as beautiful as her was my lover. Startling at that thought, I wondered, where did that come from?

Shrugging, I motioned towards her, "Ne, do you mind if I borrow a mirror?"

Sakura gave a short nod, before pulling one out of the drawer by my bed, "Why? Can't wait to witness your handsome face?" Her chuckles were light-hearted, teasing me as I took a good look at my current self.

Spiky blond hair, sky-blue eyes with six…scar-like features on my cheeks. A fox-like grin graced my facial features and overall, I looked pretty good, not to be boasting of course. I seemed to have matured, unlike my childhood……

_Argh...what was that? _

A cold shiver ran up my spine as I thought about my childish personality in the past. For some reason, it was all blurry. All I can remember was the fact that I was extremely exuberant, basically a walking ball of sunshine……so why the sudden uneasiness?

Sakura seemed to have noticed my discomfort and tapped my forehead, "Now, now, no drifting off to wonderland. We need to get the doctor here for a few more checkups…"

I watched in surprise as she picked up the report by my bed and filled in certain details, "You're a doctor too?" She certainly came off as a smart woman and was definitely kind enough to be one. Wow, Uzumaki, you've picked up one fine jewel…

"Ah, I am, but I'm not the main one in charge, Shishou is monitoring your situation while I'm the assistant, after all, she does have more experience in the brain department." Her eyes dimmed as she slowly held my hand, "I'm sorry Naruto, forgive me for not being more help to you…"

_Say what…?_

"What are you talking about Sakura? You're here for me aren't you? That's more than enough!" My exclamations seemed to reassure her as she giggled slightly, amused by my antics.

_She is really cute when she does that…_

"Ne, Naruto…do you mind waiting here for awhile? I'll go get Shishou here in a moment." She quietly stood up from her seat and moves to the door.

"Shishou? Who's this master you keep talking about?"

"Tsunade-sama."

My eyes narrowed as that name flashes through my mind, _why does it feel so familiar?_

_Sounds like a 'she' to me…_

_Was she close to me too? Argh, this memory loss is really annoying…_

I slowly sat up and tried to search as deep into the past available to me as I can. However, all I could remember were pieces here and there. One moment I would be standing on top of a cliff-like balcony, talking to a certain old man, the next I would be eating ramen with…who's that? No clue, moving on. Then there's this white-haired guy peeking…was that the woman's side of the hot spring? Boy, did he have guts. Ah, he got bashed.

Shaking my head at the weirdness of my broken up memories, I raised an eyebrow at the sudden entrance of a blonde-haired female with her hair tied back in piggy tails…but that's not the most significant feature of her body…far from it.

_You've got to be kidding me…_

Not to be rude or anything, but her breasts were huge, bigger than any I have seen, or at least, I remember seeing, and larger than I have ever imagined, or remember imagining. Apparently, my dumbfounded expression was noted as she drawled dryly, "I see you have woken up brat, though it'll be nice to get your eyes away from my chest region lest I beat you back into a comatose state."

Raising an eyebrow at the chuckling Sakura behind her, I shrug my shoulders, "Keh, I'm surprised, is all. No need to get jumpy about it." I couldn't be entirely sure, but somehow, I just knew that I should have remembered her. Her language, though crude when directed at me, held a slightly worried tone to it, and the anxiousness in her eyes was evident.

"So…you're this…Tsunade-sama person…"

Her eyes closed for a moment, before opening once again, "Yes I am."

"Did I know you?"

"Yes."

Something was holding her back; her movements were clearly restrained in one form or another, as though she were hesitating. This little meeting went on without further problems and it felt funny.

I thought that having a memory loss might get the doctor to somehow ask you complicated questions, yet here she was, merely inquiring stuff like, "How do you feel?", "Does your head hurt?" etc. Plain and simple. Is it just me, or is my memory loss that significant?

Just before she left, I saw the red words on her robe, ho-kage… "Ano, hokage…wait…_you're_ the leader of this village?" I had no idea how I knew what a Hokage was, I just did. And that cloak…why did it look so familiar?

Tsunade trembled vaguely, before staring right back at me, "Yes…I was…" And without saying anything else, she promptly left the room.

_Was…huh? _

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama is the Godaime Hokage…currently in charge of this village." Sakura interrupted my thoughts as she organized my bed before sitting beside me again, "She had a successor to her position, but due to certain reasons, he is unable to take her place and that was why she came back out after two years of retirement." Her hands gently massaged my arm, her fingers deftly running…chakra…through my muscles, soothing them in the form of a green glow as the energy pulsed through my veins.

The physical exhaustion I felt disappeared temporarily, after all, that was quite some information to take in. Glancing at her, I thanked her. Her response was to peck me on the cheek, "Baka, we're lovers, there is no need to thank me for such trivial things."

Again, a strange warmth surrounded my heart as I gazed into those emerald eyes, so pure, so loving...beautiful…there were no other words to describe it…

"Kire…"

"Eh?"

"Your eyes…they sparkle…" Nothing could adequately describe what I was feeling at this moment, this strong…_bond_ I had for her…it's complicated…

_So close…yet so far…_

Pretty didn't even begin to describe her right then and there, nor was it cute and even then, it was not entirely beautiful too. It was a combination of three in fact, with a certain amount of hot, sexy quality to it, very attractive…

"Arigato…" She gently patted my pillow and motioned for me to lie down again, "Well, Naruto, it's time to rest now, you're ready to be released by tomorrow noon. Tsunade-sama has approved, so please, all I ask of you now is to rest as much as you can." Sakura lay down quietly on my chest as she murmured softly into my ears, "I want to take you everywhere…to show you your hometown…especially the places where your memories were created…where _our_ moments were made…"

"I love you Naruto."

Such a simple declaration, one filled with something akin to determination even. I was unsure what to think of it really, clueless as to why she would have such strong feelings for me. And all of a sudden…I wanted to know. I wanted her to show me all the places tomorrow…I wanted to find out for her sake…I had no idea why…but I want to.

She felt so small, so petite, her body lithe and slim…lying against my frame…I felt comfort, and a foreign increase of heartbeat as her breath gently blew on me.

_Love……I like it…_

And with that thought, I gradually closed my eyes, my hand softly stroking her hair, running my fingers through those silk like locks…and for a moment…I felt at home.

But only for a moment…

* * *

**X -- X**

"_Eh? Me?! No way!" _

"_Sigh…yes way Naruto, it has already been decided, from now onwards you shall be the roku-"_

What…?

"_Hey old man, peeking on naked woman again? Unbelievable, you just never learn you ero ero-sennin!" _

"_Baka gaki da! I'll have you know that this is the epitome of art that we are witnessing…right…now……er…ladies…what's the matter…KYAAAAA!!"_

What the heck?

"_Ohayo! Naruto-kun! So the mission was successful?"_

"_Damn straight it was!"_

"_Haha, my, my, such confidence, or should I call it arrogance?"_

"_Awww, Shiz -- ne-chan! You wound me with such atrocious accusations!"_

"_Hehe, well now, all stuff aside, let's get you checked up…"_

Wha…

"_Oh…hello Naru-chan, came by to see little old me? Why, I'm so touched! Now, let's see some blood."_

"_Ouch! Itai yo! An--ne-chan!" _

"_Fufufufufufu, cute as always, my little otouto." _

"_Baka onna…"_

"_Huuuuuh? You say something?"_

"_Nope, nothing at all."_

Who the…?

"_Yo!"_

"_You're late again! Rawr!"_

"_Now, now Naruto, calm down, you really need to control that temper of yours."_

"_I think I'm perfectly legible to rant if a certain someone appears late by three hours?!"_

"_Well, you see, I saw this black cat…"_

"_Save it! I don't even want to hear it…"_

"_Your loss…"_

Why do they...?

"_Dobe…this ends…today!"_

"_Grr…you just never learn, do you? Sas-"_

**X -- X**

Morning. Bright and sunny, with the windows open and the breeze gently combing through the room. My eyes drooped with a strong dose of sleepiness as I slowly rose from my slumber.

_Where…ah…of course, I'm in the hospital…_

I let my head fall back onto the pillow, trying to make sense of the slight glimpses of certain scenes that appeared in my dream. The figures were vague and their faces unclear…and yet…judging from the bits of conversation…they were probably very close to me.

Sighing tiredly, I rubbed my temples to try and ease my mind. That was not a good night at all, ah…when did Sakura leave? Oh yeah, she's coming back to pick me up later. Noon, was it? Right, right.

Quietly, I pressed the button on the desk; it apparently called a nurse or doctor to my room. I wasn't really hurting anywhere…it's just the pieces that I repaired yesterday…they were once again all over the place, and I need someone by my side…anyone…to assure me that I'm still whole…not broken…like my mind…

Before long, a woman with short raven-hair dressed in a navy gi with high-heeled sandals entered the room. Her eyes were a bright amber and her smile was relaxed. Anyone would be put at ease with this kind of entrance. "You called Naruto-kun?"

Staring at her blankly, I wondered if I was a weird person…so far…all the people that knew me…were females…so either I used to stick around loads of women…or they…flock to me……nah, that's not possible.

"Eh? Why are you shaking your head? Something wrong?" Her face showed one of concern, her left hand twitched slightly, as though restraining herself from reaching out. The slight furrowing of eyebrows added a somewhat cute quality to her appearance, despite her mature age. She was probably around her late twenties…still, that didn't change the fact that she was a very beautiful woman.

"Do I…know you from somewhere?" Somehow, I couldn't shake off the feeling that not only did I know her, but I knew her very well. She seemed to fit with one of the woman in my dream last night…though it was vague, I can still faintly remember that smile of hers…

She sighed in relief, probably because she realized there was nothing wrong with me, before chuckling at my curiosity, "Hai, my name is Shizune. Does that ring a bell?"

_Shizune…Shizune…_

"_Shiz--ne-chan!" _

Ah! Wasn't that…

"Say! Are you…did I use to call you ne-chan?" My eyes widened at the possibility of my memories recovering. Maybe those dreams _were_ of some use after all.

A sad smile graced her face as she walked to my side, placing the file onto the table next to my bed, before pulling me into a gentle hug, "Yes…yes you did. And I'll never forget those days. You are a very important person to me Naruto-kun."

Warmth. A different kind of warmth. Definitely unlike that of Sakura, more free, more mature and more open…it's pure care and affection…just like that of an older sister. It felt so nice to be appreciated, and this Shizune woman…no, Shizune-ne-chan was providing it so willingly, so eagerly. Was this what an older sister was like?

I was fairly certain I'm an only child, though somehow that thought just brought more fears to my mind for a reason I could not even begin to fathom. I hugged her back, a sign to show her that I fully accepted her love and wished to return it in exactly the same form. I wanted her to know that I respected her for it too, not taking anything for granted. "Shizune-ne-chan, arigato…"

Suddenly, she gasped, before her hands reached for my cheeks and forced me to look at her. Her chocolate-coloured eyes staring right into my cerulean ones, "What did you call me?"

Not flinching at all, I replied easily, "Shizune-ne-chan."

Her lips seem to quiver, before she gulped slightly, "Why did you call me that…?"

Now that got me. Even I wasn't completely sure why the sudden impulse…but I just knew I had to do it. That hug was basically a naked show of care from one who had a lot of experience with taking care of said younger sibling, and it was a catalyst for my thoughts perhaps.

"I'm not really sure myself…but I know I should. It just…came out. Reflex…if you will." My expression was surely one of confusion, just why was she so excited for? Surely I called her that all the time before I lost my memory? I mean come on, how long could it have been since my memory loss? Surely……

Without warning, she latched onto my shoulders and buried her head in my chest. Her sobs were muffled and filled with such a happy tone that I felt slightly awkward. Was it my fault? Did I say something wrong? I tried to ask her but she would just shake her head and cry on. One thing's for certain. I suck at handling girls when they cry.

Careful not to move around too much, I gently rubbed her back, in an attempt to calm her down. After all, it was getting quite damp on my torso too, and to be honest, quite uncomfortable. But being a gentleman, I kept my mouth shut until she finished and seeing my skeptical expression, she beamed, "Oh, I'm sorry, you must think I'm a crazy woman by now, but oh! I'm just so happy!"

_O…k? Girl, I know I'm awesome and all…but to this extent? Wow, just wow…_

"Arigato, Naruto-kun!" She hugged me one last time, before getting off the bed and chuckling at my wet shirt, "Oops, guess I went overboard, I'll get you a spare one, in the mean time, get that off and throw it to one side, I'll be right back." And without another word, the door shut close.

_This just keeps getting weirder and weirder…_

Staring at the wet spot on my hospital shirt, I shrugged and slowly took it off. Just as I was about to throw it into the basket in the corner of the room, I noticed something on my stomach…a very grim something…

_Why the heck is there a huge scar on my pecs? Damn, that must have hurt like a bitch…_

Not realizing what I was doing, I was promptly shaken out of my reverie when a soft gasp reached my ears. I raised my head to find Shizune staring at me suspiciously, "Why are you…?"

"Well, I was taking my shirt off and found …this! Can't even remember how I got it, but it must have been really, really painful." I attempted to joke about this situation and get rid of the embarrassment of someone else seeing me rub my tummy.

She gave a hesitant nod, before looking away from that scar, "Yes…it was."

_Eh? How did she know?_

As though expecting that question, she continued, "I was one of the ones responsible for that surgery. And to see it again…it brings back memories…" At the mention of that word, she quickly stopped, not wanting to get me all down because of my loss of that particular subject.

I took it all in slide and told her I didn't mind. I lost my memory, so now, all I gotta do is live with it. I mean, how hard can that be?

Shizune handed me the spare shirt and helped me put it on. I thanked her and asked if she could stay with me for just a bit longer. I quite enjoyed her company and was almost thrilled when she said she could. We didn't really talk all that much, just enjoyed the silence and warmth that was diffused across the room. Just seeing her smile was enough.

All too soon, she had to leave. Her duties were about to begin and after a nice long hug, she was gone again, with me lying back down on the bed, thinking of certain questions that I wanted to ask.

_How did I meet her?_

_When did I meet her?_

_Where did I meet her?_

I really wanted to ask her just now, but the look on her face every time I so much as mentioned the past; she immediately changed the topic, not revealing any information to me. I was slightly surprised by her reactions, but marked it off as her nurse side. She probably thought the past might haunt me and that might in turn inhibit my recovery or something. Valid, but for more than one reason, I didn't believe that.

Sighing slightly I rolled onto my side and stared out of the window. A clear blue sky with clouds floating ever so freely, I couldn't help but admire them. My situation was about the same as a cloud anyway, where I just move around blindly, without anyone showing me the way…yet.

Trying to gather my thoughts, I closed my eyes and without realizing it, I dropped off into a deep slumber. I needed sleep after all; last night _was_ too tiring…

* * *

**X -- X**

"Naruto? Naruto?"

Slight shaking slowly woke me up. My eyes blinked, unfocused, before settling upon that bright pink colour… "Sakura ka…?"

Was it noon already? Time does pass by fast…

I shook my head to try and get rid of the fuzziness in my head. If she's already here to get me out of the hospital, the least I could do was to stay clear-minded and co-operate as best as I could.

"Mo, Naruto, still the sleepyhead aren't you?" She teased. I raised an eyebrow, slightly indignant, "Hey! I couldn't sleep…" And right then, I remembered the reason for my lack of sleep…

_Why didn't I see Sakura…? _

"Ara, ara, just joking! You're too stiff for your own good. Loosen up! Today's a very important day; this should be made into an anniversary, yup! The day Naruto left the hospital." And chuckling to herself, and seemingly in high spirits, she took out a notebook and wrote down the date and a bunch of other stuff.

I stared at her with something akin to amusement and joy. Putting away my suspicions for the moment, Sakura seemed really naïve and cute at this moment, so concentrated over such a trivial thing. Surely me getting discharged would not require such a hassle?

Feeling slightly mischievous, I crept behind her and snatched the notebook from her hands, before grinning like the fool I was. Her pout was undeniably the most appealing feature I had ever seen on a female before, not only does it combine the perfect uses of a 'puppy eye no jutsu', but it also added to her glamorous beauty at the same time!

Surrendering straight away, I handed the notebook back to her like a good little boy. I mean, what else could you do under the might of such a strong opponent?

"Sigh, Naruto! Playful as always." She seemed intent in remembering this day, and I couldn't help but feel touched by her actions. Deciding that she needed a reward, I tenderly hugged her from behind, nuzzling my nose within her hair, inhaling the holy scent that came from it, fully enjoying her presence right in front of mine.

Noticing my affection, she too leaned into my hug, her head tilting slightly to the left, as though enjoying how I treated her. Her body molded into mine, a perfect fit some would say, and I couldn't agree more. My hands circled around her slim waist and rubbed small circles on her stomach. Placing gentle kisses on her exposed neck, I whispered softly, "You really care for me don't you?"

Sakura gave a sigh of bliss before spinning around and looped her arms around my back, her eyes gazing happily into mine, "Yes, I do." And without another word, she laid her head on my chest once again, her breathing soft and soothing. It felt comfortable, this position, and extremely nostalgic for some reason. Neither of us said anything, just enjoying the moment for now.

It felt funny, to be so trustful of this woman even when I met her for what, three hours yesterday? I had no memory of her at all, absolutely no data about her and yet, I felt safe. I felt loved…yeah, that was it. And that somehow made me slightly frustrated. Was I that in need of love before? Was I a loner? Was I abandoned by the others?

So many questions, so little answers. But for now, I'll leave it. A part of me didn't really want to know anyway.

"Ah, look at me all distracted, and it's all because of you." She quickly dislodged herself from me by lightly pushing herself off my chest, her eyes slightly accusing, before she motioned towards the washroom, "Go on! Get changed! We have so much to see and lots to remember! No time to lose, go, go, go!"

"Alright, alright! Jeez, calm down woman." Apparently muttering under my breath did not mean that she couldn't hear me. The bump on my head was testament to that.

Changing into the clothes she brought me, I took another look at myself. Black jacket, white undershirt, black jeans and short leather boots. The one thing that bemused me was the shining green necklace she told me to wear. It had a cool feel to it but other than that, it didn't really feel different, as though it were a part of my skin, instead of a piece of accessory. Despite that, I had to admit, I looked pretty good. _Handsome in a 'bad' way, _I chuckled to myself. Since when was I all professional regarding my looks?

Opening the door I met her gaze steadily, wondering what she thought of me. The slight dilating of pupils and the audible gasp from her was more than enough to show her appreciation of me. Of course, the amore in her eyes helped too, but I wasn't too sure if that were lust. Even if it were, I wouldn't have minded. Hell, any _normal_ male wouldn't have minded.

"So, how do I look?"

"Just like you should."

"Hm. Interesting."

"How so?"

"Was this the reason you fell for me?"

"Maybe…"

"Ah, so it was?"

"Partially."

"Oh? What's the other part?"

At that question, she smiled softly, "Well, that's what you're going to find out. Now, have you got all your luggage?"

I looked over the room once more, "Yep, all here." And before long, we were out of the hospital, with Sakura simply signing a few forms before we were out on the streets.

_Spring time?_

"Yes, it is spring. Isn't it just beautiful?"

Indeed it was. The cherry blossoms on the trees by the road were blooming brightly, completely unmatched by any other natural beauty, except of course…

"Not as beautiful as you, that's for sure."

The blush on her face was all I needed.

"Still know how to flirt I see."

That reply was not.

I scoffed at her comeback and shrugged, "Well, I'm just speaking my mind here. But anyways, moving on. Where to?"

Sakura barely stifled a giggle, before looking at me with extreme hilarity, "Our house you idiot, where else?"

_Ah but of course! Our house! _

…_Our?_

"Yes, our house."

Damn, how does she keep doing that?

"You're so easy to read Naruto. Your facial expressions say it all."

"That, or you're just extremely perceptive."

"How about both?"

"Your choice."

The trip was pleasant and relaxing, where we merely strolled through the village, with her acting as the 'tour' guide, constantly mentioning places and pointing towards them, trying to get me to remember. Well, needless to say, I failed quite miserably at that.

Not only do they look extremely _unfamiliar_, but Sakura's continuous hopeful expression made me feel more than just a bit guilty. She was trying so very hard. And yet nothing seemed to work for me. I just couldn't remember. It was frustrating and annoying, and yet she still kept her smile throughout the whole trip.

Before long, she came to a halt. We were quite far away from the busy districts now, probably on the outskirts of this village, and right in front of me, was the most luxurious, largest and all of a sudden, it just _screamed_ 'home' to me. It was a two story building with a garden around it. Not too, too big, not to the extent of those Hyuga places we passed by, but still, huge all the same. Least to me it was.

Unlocking the door, we stepped in. I put my luggage to the side and the first thing that greeted me was a picture. _Our_ picture. Sakura and I. I was hugging her from behind, like I did just now, and she too was leaning against me. Only difference was…we were kissing mouth to mouth.

Turning my head to face her, I took in a deep breath.

"So…home huh?"

"Sure is."

"Alright then." I walked forward, placing my arms on her shoulder, before kissing her on the lips lightly, "Tadaima. _(I'm back)_."

Sakura fingered her lips for a moment, before gazing back at me. I grinned back at her. She chuckled with a slight sense of melancholy and replied, "Naruto, you should've known that we don't kiss like that in our house…but I'll let it slide this time. I expect a rain check on a deep kiss!"

Positively giddy at the sight of me looking shocked, she smirked as well, "And of course, back on topic." Circling her hands around my waist, she stood on tip toe and bit my ear. Hard.

My breath hitched as the pain hit my senses full force, only thing was…I liked it.

"Okaeri nasai! _(Welcome back!)_"

* * *

**X -- X**

That afternoon, we ate lunch at home. She was a great cook and the spaghetti she made was absolutely fabulous. The chatting afterwards involved mostly of her reminiscing old times and showing me around the house, along with many of my possessions to remind me of my past.

One good thing came out of it. I remembered my shinobi life. Or at least what I thought was my shinobi life. I knew I was a rather skilled ninja, judging from the number of times my name was mentioned in the Konoha's honor's board. I invented more than a few jutsu, so I must have been pretty smart. And well, the last was a bit unexpected, but apparently, I was voted "Most eligible bachelor" across the five lands! I must have been pretty cool.

But really, those kinds of stuff…I really didn't care. I wanted to know more about Sakura, I wanted to know more about that Tsunade-sama and even Shizune…and those other people that appeared in my dream.

To be honest, what bothered me the most was how I lost my memory. A part of me constantly felt missing, and by that, I meant it in a literal sense. Something close to me seemed far, far away. And I couldn't help but feel that it wasn't just Sakura. Currently, she's in the bath whilst I sat out in the balcony, staring out at the horizon. The sun was setting; an orange glow surrounded the entire region. A tranquil scenery, soothing and peaceful. Pretty much like the times I've spent with my…koibito…

_Damn it, it still feels weird…_

The feelings I had for her were complicated. She was giving her all, but…I couldn't. It would be completely fake and useless for me to admit my love for her when it wasn't even existent at this stage. Everything was still a blur to me. I like her. But do I love her?

That was one of the reasons why I really, really wanted to remember. Even if it was just a little bit, even if it was just for a fraction of a second…I wanted to know, why I fell for her. What was it that made me love her? What was it that made her love me?

_I want to know…I want to know…god damnit I wanna know!_

Slamming my fist down on the desk, I didn't even care about the frustrated growl that came from my throat. Something about this all felt too familiar. Why? Why was I so helpless?

Today, on the road, when all those people, villagers, shinobi alike greeted me with such respect…I had no idea how to respond. All that attacked me were questions, one after another, bombarding me constantly, as though wanting to drive me insane.

_Did I deserve that respect? _

_Was it me they were respecting? _

_Or was it Sakura?_

_Or was it both? _

_Why were they respecting me? _

_Was I important to this village?_

Just like that, one following another. I hated my vulnerability. Sakura held my hand all the way, and I couldn't forget how I continuously strengthened my hold on her whenever it seemed that her hand might fall away. I was afraid. Not for my safety, but for something else. In a way, I was scared _for_ her. I didn't tell her then, but during that trip, holding that hand was the top priority in my mind.

_Was it to reassure me?_

_Was my need for her that strong?_

_Was I afraid she might lose me…?_

_Or was it because of my fear of losing her…?_

_What if it were both?_

I don't know. I just don't know. My hands covered my eyes whilst my head slumped down on the table. Everything felt so different. Nothing seemed familiar. It's all so confusing. I'm in a maze. One where I'm right in the middle of it…struggling to get out…and worse yet…the closer I am to getting out…the more afraid I am.

A pair of small warm hands began massaging my shoulders as I looked around, surprised to see Sakura clad only in a towel, gazing at me with something akin to guilt, "Gomen…I shouldn't have left you alone here…you must have felt so horrible…" She whispered before pulling me into a deep embrace.

I welcomed it. Totally. I really needed it. Right now, she was my only hope, the only clue I had in getting my head around all of this. I sighed, "Am I really that predictable?"

She gently ran her fingers through my messy blond locks, before replying, "To others…no. To me…yes."

The wonderful sensation generated by her treatment made me forget my troubles, if only for a short while. Hugging her back, I was tempted to nuzzle my face deep into her bosom and without even thinking, I did just that, "Hm…mind explaining why?"

Her eyes seemed to shine with amusement, laughing as she took a step back, "Naughty, naughty!" Grinning deviously, she hugged the towel even closer to her body, further accentuating her figure. If I had been a lesser man, I would have died from a nose bleed right then and there. Of course, that applied to a pervert as well.

_I am glad that neither seemed to fit my description. I'm still alive after all._

"Hentai…"

"Eh?"

The blush on her face was evident as she looked away, glancing at me ever so slightly, "Even with your memory lost, you still don't change do you?"

"Well…" Not really sure how to answer that one, "I don't think I'm that bad. Besides, any other guy would've done what I did. I'm pretty normal compared to a hentai."

Wow, didn't know I could flirt so easily. And then I almost wanted to roll my eyes at such stupid thoughts. Honestly, if losing one's memory meant becoming a retard, then I seriously want to get my memories back, no matter the cost!

Sakura shook her head, before retreating back into the bathroom, "Excuses, excuses…" But before she closed the door, she turned to me, and released the knot of her towel. "Just remember…you're not the only one who knows how to flirt."

The door shut. Glimpse. I got a glimpse. One tiny glimpse…but still a glimpse.

_Gulp……_

_Gulp……_

Very sexy…very attractive…and very, very evil of her to do that.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. Her personality…

_Perhaps I am beginning to understand why I feel this way about her…but I must be sure…And to do that…I shall wait. _

Wait and see if I can fall in love with her again.

* * *

**X -- X**

That night, we slept without further 'highlights'. Of course, I couldn't help but pout at her and she couldn't help but giggle at my 'cuteness', or so she put it. A lot happened today. What will happen tomorrow? I stared at the sleeping beauty by my side; her body curled slightly, her arms laid in front of her face. Her legs slowly entwined with my right one and stayed in that position. Her breath was light and cool.

I gazed at her, my hand caressed her cheeks very gently, careful not to wake her, and following it up with a light slide down her body. Perfect, in other words. Felt right, felt good, felt warm.

Feeling her lean in to my touch, I managed a small grin. Well, my doubts about her being my lover had been completely erased. Surely one couldn't lie in her sleep? Well…you technically could by faking it…but…nah…

Rolling my eyes, I mentally hit myself for being such a retard. Nothing more to do. She's sleeping comfortably by my side. I'm laying beside her, exhausted. What to do?

…...

Sleep of course.

So I slept. I rested my hand on her waist. I looked at her face one last time, before staring at the ceiling. Then my eyelids drooped. And I fell asleep.

* * *

**X -- X**

"_Kuso!" _

_Clash, metal scraping, yells in the distance, all but a blur…_

"_Can't you just die?!" _

_More clashing. Blood spurting everywhere…mine…or his…?_

_His? He…wha…_

"_URGH!" I was stabbed. He looked so victorious. So smug. So disgustingly proud. _

_And I hated to disappoint. _

_I shoved a blue sphere into his chest. Grinding noises could be heard clearly, even as his screams of disbelief and pain echoed through the area. _

_Feel hollow…feel cold…feel sleepy…_

_Maybe I should just close my eyes then…maybe…maybe I should rest…after all…I am very tired…_

"_Naruto! Naruto!" _

_Who was it? My sight was blurring, unfocused. On the verge of unconsciousness probably. _

_Dark blue cloak with red clouds. Ring on finger. And of course, those hated red eyes. I was captured and with a single blow to my head…I lost conscious. Last thing I could hear were desperate cries from someone…a very…important…someone…_

* * *

**X -- X**

Sunlight.

Bright.

Eyes hurt.

Grimace slightly.

That was _not_ a pleasant dream. I felt uneasy. Very much so. That cry was too familiar for my own good. Or rather…those _cries_.

I looked down at the silent figure, only to find emerald orbs staring sleepily right back at me. Her hand reached up to my face and softly stroked my cheeks, before pulling me back down to bed, "It's alright…everything's fine…"

Her whispers were soothing and before long, my ragged breathing returned to normal. She cradled me in her arms, cooing and comforting me. I didn't mind at all. In fact, I loved it. That dream…or rather…that piece of memory…too close for comfort…I don't even wanna know what happened after that…

Sighing in bliss as she ran her fingers through my hair once again, I snuggled deeper into the embrace. "Hm…how is it that you easily have this effect on me?"

Her reply was simple, "Baka. Koibito dakara…_(Idiot, it's because we're lovers)_"

After a few moments, she fell asleep again. Couldn't blame her really, it was only seven o'clock in the morning. And she did have a long day yesterday.

Quietly shrugging her hands off my shoulder, I sneaked out of the room and into the kitchen. Might as well get breakfast ready and serve my love a classically romantic breakfast-in-bed.

Open cupboard.

Cup ramen.

Ok…dig deeper.

More cup ramen.

…...

Close cupboard. Change direction.

Open refrigerator.

Frozen naruto. _(Fishcake)_

Eggs.

Milk.

Vegetables.

_Why is my line of thought reduced to such a simple procedure?_

Shaking my head, I slapped myself a couple of times on the cheeks, clearing away the aftermath of that dream…and of course the dirty thoughts that plagued my mind after the…snuggling…

Twitching slightly at my positively random thought process, I quickly concentrated back on the task at hand…which was…breakfast. Right. Breakfast…

Ramen…plus eggs…plus naruto…hm…would it be cannibalism if I were to eat a naruto?

…………

Nah.

So after a few minutes, the water's boiled and the noodles from the ramen cups were emptied into the pot. The ingredients were all chopped up or sliced properly and ready to go. Add a few veggies here and there and we're all set.

Humming to myself, I prepared a bowl and carefully ladled the treasured contents of the pot into it. For some unfathomable reason, I found the smell of ramen extremely…_intoxicating_. Probably loved this stuff. Sure explained why there were so many in the cupboard.

The food's a bit too hot, so I left it at the kitchen table for it to cool slightly. Searching around, I found some fruit. Holding an apple in my hand, I thought for a moment before getting the electric blender out of the cupboard. With quick movements, I sliced the apple into equal pieces and removed the core. Got the milk out, poured some in, and added the apple pieces. Blend. That done, strawberries next. Removed the leaves on top and sliced them into small bits, and again, placed them into the blender. Blend. To increase the sweetness and make it more dilute, I picked up the watermelon and chopped it into half. Spooning some of the fruit into the blender, I then sprinkled some sugar on top of the blended mixture.

Grabbing the ice and cream from the fridge, I threw about five cubes in before pouring the cream on top of them. Blend. As I worked through this drink, I couldn't help but laugh at myself. Well, what do ya know? Big bad shinobi-san is a cook!

Ah, done. Pouring the smoothie into a glass, and there we have it. Perfect breakfast. Placing them on a tray, walking with fox-like grace, I moved back to the bedroom. Still asleep I see, hm…that's a problem…

Staring dumbly at the tray in my hands and the figure in the bed, I looked around for a place to put this before I proceeded to wake her up…when all of sudden, a silent poof of white smoke was heard and…another 'me' was looking back at me.

_Kage…bunshin? _

Raising both eyebrows, I slowly handed the tray to 'me', who was standing there looking quite proud. How did I even do the jutsu? No handseals, only a slight burst of chakra and a thought of wanting an extra pair of hands did the job. Was I able to control the jutsu with mere mind power? Hard to think of it that way but it sure was possible, given my apparent love for this jutsu…

_Love for this jutsu? _

I started, _jutsu…_

This was the first time I did something ninja-like. Subconsciously even.

Shaking aside my thoughts, I tenderly shook Sakura, watching as she shrugged off my 'feeble' attempts in waking her, snuggling deeper into the blankets. Sighing in exasperation, I looked at the smoothie, then at her mouth, and back at the smoothie.

I had an idea. A devious one. A playful one. A damn good one.

Taking a small sip of the ice cold drink, I held it in my mouth. Standing over her, I gently pried her lips open, before kissing her. The contents were easily transferred to her mouth, and to be sure not to choke her, my tongue licked hers and entangled it, before sucking lightly on that red piece of flesh.

Her throat muscles reacted instantly as the pleasure shot through her veins and she swallowed it in one gulp. I released her tongue to let her catch her breath, and of course to see for myself those beautiful jade eyes gazing at me half-lidded.

"Morning." Simple statement on my part.

Her licking of lips was an adequate reply. Grabbing me by my shoulders and lunging upwards to me, kissing me deeply and with extreme passion was slightly unexpected given her sleepy status, but once again, who am I to disappoint?

My hands circled around her waist, supporting her weight as I brushed my mouth against hers, my tongue tracing her lips and rejoicing secretly as she murmured my name amidst the moans that I have elicited. Her arms wrapped around my neck and without another moment's hesitation, she buried her mouth in mine.

Giving off a thick sound of pleasure, I pulled her hard against me, my teeth nipping her tongue before tangling with it once again, teasing and tasting her. Her scent was sweet and exhilarating, bringing into me a fresh warmth as she kissed me. Her fingers dug deep into my messy blond hair while my hands traced down her waist to her legs. Soft, long and slender.

Her lips then left mine and proceeded to chew on my left ear, a gesture which I welcomed as a sensual shiver of pleasure ran down my spine. "I see you remembered what I said."

Chuckling slightly, I replied, "Yep. Deep kiss only. And from now on, that's what you're gonna get, any time, anywhere. From me, only…me." I held her in my arms, loving this moment more and more. Who cares if I lost my memory? Who cares if I can't remember? I've got her, and for all it's worth, she's got me. Not sure if it's a fair commitment on my behalf but hey, I can try.

"Thank you."

"Hm?"

"The smoothie…you remembered…"

"Eh?"

"Tasted wonderful."

"Glad to know."

"Mind...serving me second helpings?"

"Absolutely not."

Breakfast was wonderful and enjoyable. Never thought of it could be _this_ enjoyable.

* * *

**X -- X**

We left the house and proceeded towards the academy, the first destination of today. According to Sakura, it was a place I frequently went to. To me, books and all seemed pretty boring and in class, with a teacher at the front…

"_Naruto! Get back in here NOW!"_

"_Yada! Sensei's too boring! Imma go have some fun! Teehee!" _

"_Kora!! You brat! RAWR!!" _

Before long we were in the corridor, outside a classroom, and for some reason, that image of a man with his hair tied back into a pony-tail and a horizontal scar across his face continued to linger in my mind. His name was right on my lips but I couldn't seem to say it.

"He taught you here…remember? Right in this very classroom."

Taught me? So the person on my mind…was a teacher?

"You're his favorite student. The number one prankster in the entire village." Her voice was light, but the underlying melancholy beneath it wasn't completely concealed.

"Where is he now?" I inquired quietly.

"Recall his name." She evaded my question.

"Sakura…where is he?"

"Say his name."

"Look, Sakura…"

"Just do it! He deserves that much! Come on Naruto! His name!" She seemed desperate, anxious even for me to remember.

"_Naruto! Let's go have some ramen! My treat!"_

"_Yosha! Arigato! Ir-"_

"_Sensei! Can I borrow your headband?"_

"_Eh? This one? Nah, you have to earn it!"_

"_Keh, Iruk-"_

"_SENSEI! NO!!" _

"_Naruto…be strong…you are…and always have…been my favorite student…"_

"_No…No! Iruka-sensei!!" _

"IRUKA!" Slamming the door open, I stared at the shocked teacher within. My eyes roamed around the classroom, trying to find him, any sign of him, any glimpse of him…

Iruka…the man who changed my life, the one who became my first official precious person. My mind was in disarray. Why? What was that in the end? Was he?

I stared back in horror at Sakura to find her sad gaze meeting mine. So that flashback I had…it was true…this academy…all the memories…regarding me and him…came back to me…

Looking up back at the academy teacher, I saw him rub his head sheepishly and bow to me, before telling the class to quiet down. All those kids…those children stared at me, as though scrutinizing a new toy, wondering why I seemed to be breathing so quickly, why I was sweating, and why I was looking so distressed.

Years ago, I was one of them. Sitting right there in that sit in the middle, with a pen in between my lips whilst I listened to Iruka-sensei drone on and on about the history of the Shodaime. And right now…I want nothing more than to repeat that one more time…even if it meant boring my brains out…even if it meant me falling asleep and getting him all angry…I…I wanted to see him again…

The next moments passed by in a flash, where I stood in a shocked state as Sakura led me out of the room, apologizing to the teacher and the children. Whispers seemed to have broken out within the classroom and the teacher was having trouble controlling them. Sakura shushed them, and the students all obeyed her. She was the epitome of kunoichi, no doubt these children were her admirers. She said something to them but I couldn't hear and didn't bother hearing.

And then she came out, closed the door behind her and hugged me.

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you before we came here…"

"What do you mean?"

"Your memories…when they trigger…there are no signs at all, and the emotional backlash will be extremely strong. I brought you to the academy first because…I thought you should remember him as a starting point."

She did warn me. On the way to the academy, she had briefly gone over my childhood, and some of it I did expect, though the blatant hatred shown to me was something I couldn't quite grasp. I blamed it on being a prankster. Her words were comforting and by the time she got to my 'genin' stage, we had arrived.

Now we're in the office of the academy. Right there on the wall, was the man that Sakura had told me of, the one who was like a big brother to me, Umino Iruka. Chuunin. DIA. Died in action. During an invasion from Iwa, a group of elite jonin were sent to assault this place, wanting to eliminate future 'seeds' that might be a threat to them. Iruka fought to the best of his capabilities and went down taking all the elite jonin with him. A hero without a doubt, one truly loyal to his village and his students.

The teacher Sakura spoke off, I didn't believe at first. But remembering the times I had with him, I still find it hard to believe. Such a caring and considerate person, dead. It seemed just yesterday where he was sitting beside me at that ramen stall and smiling while asking me how my day went. He wasn't in my dreams…but somehow…I didn't think he would be…because he didn't want to pester me, didn't want to burden me…didn't want to tire me down…The ever silent individual that never hesitated to support me…

Even in death, he was considerate. I needed no reminder. I knew who he was. My bond to him was too strong. Umino Iruka…my academy sensei…and the first person other than the Sandaime Hokage…to treat me with genuine care and concern.

* * *

**X -- X**

It was just past noon. Ichiraku Ramen…what was supposed to be a small stall certainly grew big. It was now a high-class restaurant, with ramen as its main specialty. I remembered…Ichiraku oji-san…Ayame-ne-chan…

Before I could ask, Sakura had already led me to a table and called a waitress for the menu. Smiling, she handed one to me and pointed at the 'Ramen' section. Miso, pork, beef, chicken, shrimp were the ones I remembered.

What I did not expect was over fifty different types of ramen listed on that menu, ranging from a Naruto Deluxe to a Fat-free Vegetarian. The sheer amount of choices dazzled me. Looking up at Sakura, she grinned and pointed towards the counter. Gulping slightly, I walked towards it.

Right there, in the middle of the cooking and everything else, stood Ayame in that exact same apron, battered and greasy over many years of catering. She was currently supervising a couple of new trainees that were new to this job and to see her jovially instructing them on how to perform certain duties, with a tiny stream of sweat slowly pouring down her cheek.

"A-ayame ne-chan…"

Her head rose for a short moment, before spinning around and staring at me with wide eyes. Her lips curved upwards and without any warning, she pulled me into a deep embrace, "Naruto-kun! You're back!" Soft, brown hair enveloped her face, loosened due to the sudden movement.

"Ah. Sorry! It's getting so busy here!" Brushing her hair out of the way, she deftly pinned back into its rightful position, and smiled, "Look at you! So thin and skinny! You need to eat something! Come on, it's on the house! Anything you want!"

Somehow, I could sense it. The swift greeting followed by a direct comment. Very Ayame-like. But the time she spent in looking at me seemed completely minimal when compared to Sakura. Of course, Sakura was my lover, but still, the way it seemed that I wasn't all that 'away' from this place…in the sense that I must have frequented this place quite often…And yet…I have no memory of this new glamorous setting…all I remember…is that tiny stall in the middle of a crossroad, a happy warm environment, enjoyable to all.

"Naruto?"

"Ah…my bad. Spaced out for a moment." Sakura's tender voice shook me out of my reverie, she stood right behind me, allowing me to lean slightly into her, to regain some mental strength, and to probably 'power up' my sanity.

"Ne, Ayame-ne-chan, Ichiraku-oji-san wa?"

"Ah! Tou-san! He's back at home, enjoying his retirement."

"…Retired?"

"Yep! That was about…ah…say! Why don't you go visit him? He would love to see you again! Go on!"

Mischievously shooing us out of the shop, she waved wildly before returning back to the shop. Her eyes never opened, but before Sakura led me off…I could swear…that I saw twin streams of droplets dripping down her cheeks…and they were definitely not sweat…

* * *

**X -- X**

Frowning slightly along the way, I continuously replayed that scene in my mind. Was it just me? Or did that actually happen? If those weren't sweat…why was she crying? Sand got into her eye? In the middle of a spot-clean kitchen? Unlikely. Emotional trauma regarding the enigma that is me? Definitely.

Rolling my eyes, I glanced at Sakura, only to find her walking quietly by my side, not really saying anything, but her gaze was always on me, as though silently supporting me, being my pillar of strength through this whole ordeal.

"Why didn't you say something just now?"

Humming slightly, she merely looked at me, an eyebrow slightly raised.

To be honest, I think I knew why she did that. But wanting to hear her say it was a whole different thing, "Go on."

Rolling her eyes at my antics, she replied, "She hadn't seen you in a while…a long while…" The emphasis on the word 'you' wasn't lost on me, and for some reason, I felt really awkward. Was I 'me' right now? Of course I wasn't. I'm merely a walking, talking, living version of the Naruto that was in a coma. No memories at all of my precious ones…no…that would be incorrect…no _original_ memories would be a more appropriate term.

Instinctively, I pulled Sakura towards me and hugged her. She gave a slight yelp of surprise when I kissed her on the forehead. I have memories. Me, Uzumaki Naruto…new ones…with my loved one…Sakura…

"Stay with me…" was all I whispered as I enjoyed the feel of her body against mine.

"Hai." Short and simple.

Soon, we reached our destination. Stared at the door for awhile, wondering just what it would be like to see oji-san again, before knocking lightly on the door.

"Coming, coming…jeez, who would want to see this old man on a … Naruto!" An exclamation slammed right in my face as he opened the door, gaping at the sight of me at his place and his eyes looked me over, "Is that really you?!"

Deciding to be slightly mischievous, I grinned, "Last I checked, I definitely am me."

His smile instantly power-up-ed, if that was even possible, and quickly ushered Sakura and I into his home, "My, my, it's been awhile! Look at you, all grown-up and handsome…ah, hello to you too Sakura-san."

Sakura gave an appreciative nod and greeted back with an equal amount of enthusiasm, "Osashiburi desu…Ichiraku-san." She then quietly seated herself on the left of side of the wide sofa, and once again, I'm reminded of how slim and…petite even…her body was. That or I'm really fat. Scratch that, muscular…I'm _muscular_.

Shaken out of my reverie by delightful chuckles, I raised an eyebrow to see the both of them laughing at me, "So Naruto, reminiscing your time as a chibi huh?" That comment didn't surprise me as much as it should, seeing how in my dreams, I kept picturing myself as someone…lacking height.

Determined to tease Sakura a little, I easily replied, "Not really, just admiring how small and lithe my girlfriend is, so wonderfully slim that she takes up a quarter of the sofa only. Makes you wonder just where the food she eats goes to…" My eyes then glanced at her chest region ever so slightly before turning my head and whistling innocently…or as innocent as one can manage after being so 'evil'.

The blush on her face was worth it though as she not-so-gently dragged me onto the sofa beside me and subtly pinched me. A damn hard pinch at that.

Noticing my sudden wincing, oji-san merely chortled at my discomfort. It was then that I really took this opportunity to look at the old man that was nice and caring enough to introduce me to the wonderful stuff that is ramen. It was tasty, it was warm, it was enough to keep me full. But those weren't the points…I remember him allowing me to…eat in peace…to give me discounts…to treat me nicely…unlike the others. A weird pain shot through my chest as I seemed to have touched on an unpleasant part of my memory.

Nevertheless, I could now see the white threads spread throughout his hair, the wrinkles marring his facial features, making him seem ever so old…so tired…

"Ne…oji-san…" I couldn't help it. I wanted to reverse time…anything…anything to remind me of the energetic man that ran that tiny stall in the middle of the street…the second home…_my_ second home…the sanctuary I could go to anytime I wanted…and feel loved…

"One miso…for old times' sake?" Even I could tell my smile was forced. I wanted to cry. Really. Tears were starting to build in my eyes as he merely smiled, "Old times huh…glad to know that you still remember…alright, back to business."

He stood up slowly, and moved to the kitchen, reaching for supplies that were all tucked deep into the kitchen, pots left unused for quite some time and old utensils from before… "Well then, what are you waiting for, grab a seat."

And so I did. I sat at the kitchen counter, with Sakura beside me, and I just chatted with the two of them, about daily stuff, random stuff, everything and anything. Miso ramen had never felt so good. Such a nostalgic atmosphere, such a memorable scene. I knew right then and there. I've got another memory I can treasure.

* * *

**X -- X**

It was evening by the time we left. Ayame didn't show up, but we still had a wonderful time with oji-san. The happy laughter that I produced and received was a great thing to calm my mind. I welcomed it. We didn't speak on the way back, as though wanting to relive the joy this afternoon. I couldn't help but thank Sakura even more. She had allowed me, a person who had lost most of his memories and therefore, his personality, to rejoice in such a way…to be able to form bonds once again with the ones that were important to him…

I wanted to do something for her too. Smiling to myself, I hummed softly as we strolled back to our mansion. By the time we reached the house, signs of fatigue were once again showing in her eyes and being the absolute 'gentleman' that I was, I insisted that she just go for a shower and leave everything else to me. I was determined to make the rest of this night absolutely relaxing for her.

Hearing the first sounds of the shower starting, I walked to the kitchen and ransacked the refrigerator for anything that could help me make the best dessert in the world. Well, least as 'best' as I could make it.

"Hm…" I mumbled to myself as I pulled out the ingredients. "Ice-cream, milk, ice…that's about it…sigh…ah well, I'll just have to make do." Thinking back to yesterday, she took approximately thirty minutes for her bath, so really, I only have fifteen minutes.

Not wasting anymore time, I added three scoops of ice cream, milk and bits and pieces of ice into the blender, and away we go. That's the easy bit. I searched for a dish and began lining up two rows of five cookies in the shape of a pentagon. After that, it was a matter of adding scoops of ice-cream onto the cookies to make it look nice. Searching through the cupboards, I found the chocolate syrup I was looking for and made a ring of it just outside the cookies.

"Ok…blender's all ready, now easy…" Pouring the mixture into the middle of the pentagon, I gave a short nod, before lightly placing five strawberries onto the top. Satisfied with this little dessert of mine, I quickly cleared up and placed the dish in the freezer. Wouldn't do to let it stay warm now, would it?

Taking a look at my watch, "Great, five minutes." Leisurely strolling upstairs, I laid the bed and made it as fluffy and comfortable as I could. Of course, towels were an absolute necessity and even better, the lotions on the dressing table were free for my use as well. Taking off my jumper, I was clad in a t-shirt and long pants, barefooted. Looked pretty professional. But anyways, I stood right beside the bathroom door, waiting patiently for her to finish her bath.

Didn't take very long before the final sounds of splashing water stopped, and a few moments of ruffling here and there, before the door opened, and out came my beautiful cherry blossom, rigorously drying her hair using a pink towel…meaning half-naked…

Not wanting to tear my eyes from a view as godly as this one, I decided a close-up was required and hence I snuck up behind her and heaved her into my arms, carrying her bridal style to the bed, earning a surprised squeal from her, "Naruto! What are you doing?"

Placing her on her stomach, I gave a bow before grinning at a pouting Sakura, "Be my guest tonight…let me do the serving whilst you do the enjoying." And without another word, I went to work. My hands deftly kneaded her back, feeling the tension beneath those sore muscles slowly dissolve into nothing. Her moans of pleasure were absolute music to my ears, probably due to the short pulses of chakra I used in sending into her tenketsu while massaging. I surprise even myself with such knowledge, it's as though I had been doing all this for years and I instinctively knew where her 'spots' were.

Her breathing was light and rhythmic, showing her obvious enjoyment of my treatment. Grinning, I asked, "So, how does it feel?"

"Absolutely brilliant. Just like it used to feel…" Her words trailed as she slowly closed her eyes, fully submitting herself to my administrations.

So I _have_ done this before. No wonder it felt so familiar. No wonder she didn't seem to bash my head in for being so perverted. In fact…maybe I should have gone straight for the ……

"Itai."

"Baka."

"What?"

"Hentai."

"Eh?"

"I know what you're thinking."

"Pray tell."

"You pervert…"

"Ouch."

"…"

"Itai."

"…"

"Can you stop hitting me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Only if you stop thinking…hentai thoughts…"

"Hey, that's not fair. That's just like asking you to become un-sexy in one second."

"…"

"Besides, my thoughts aren't really that hentai…"

"Sure they aren't."

"They're pretty normal, really, compared to some others…"

"…I don't want to know."

"So it's okay for me to keep visualizing…"

"…"

"Ouch! Hey! Stop pinching me."

"Shut up and stop slacking with your massage."

"Yes madam."

Silently utilizing my chakra the same way as before, I created a Kage Bunshin downstairs, ordering him to get the dessert that I prepared a while ago. It really was handy, this jutsu, useful for all sorts of stuff, and it required but a mental decision! Wonder where I learned this epitome of awesomeness…okay, I digress.

A soft gasp shook me out of my day-dream…or evening-dream…whatever, and Sakura stared at 'me' in surprise, before breaking out into giggles and cooed, "Awww, Naruto! You didn't have to…" Taking a strawberry, she dipped it into the ice-cream mixture and just before she placed it in her mouth, she paused for a moment. Then, gazing right into my eyes, she lightly bit off half of it, chewed it slowly, before raising her chin a little and swallowed it. She then bit off the final half and rolled it around in her mouth, left to right, left to right, and repeated the same procedure and swallowed it. The licking of lips right after that sealed the deal.

It was formal now. She's too damn _sexy_ for her own good. Such a _tease_. Me, being a natural man, a grown man and an absolutely sexually healthy man obviously had only one single reaction. I was aroused.

BUT!

I didn't show it. Oh no, two can play a game. My hands went back to work, intentionally brushing past the areas around her pleasure spots, occasionally sending chakra spikes into them, causing her to shiver with delight. The kage bunshin that I summoned had long since gone and left the tray somewhere on the dressing table. Her breathing was becoming more rough and uneven, whilst my heartbeat increased to speeds I didn't think was possible.

Finally, neither of us could take it, and in one swift move, she crashed her lips onto mine, kissing me with a fervour that seemed so very different from the Sakura in daytime. Her hands laced around my neck, her hands running through my messy hair. There was only one thought one her mind, to get more, to get it fast, to get it _now_.

I complied. It was simply _delicious_. In more ways than one would think. Strawberry and ice-cream taste wonderful, her saliva tastes like nirvana, and her tongue…is an organ from paradise. I tilted my head to get more entrance into her mouth, allowing my tongue to tangle with hers, before slowly wrapping mine around hers, sucking tenderly on it, earning a series of enticing moans from her. Her hands tore through my shirt and rested on my trousers, determined to get them off as well.

When we finally broke apart, I pulled her in more tightly and spun her around, my hands traveling to her bosom. Gently and lightly, I massaged them, treating them with the utmost tenderness and care. Her low gasps and muffled moans every now and then was enough to show her delight in my actions. Slowly, I increased the strength exerted on her beautiful breasts, tugging at her nipples. Her reaction was instant, helplessly she arched, pinning her hips against him, moving hungrily until the scent of her arousal infused the air.

"Why?" She whispered breathily.

"Why what?" I murmured, lips nipping her ear lobes, tiny little teasing licks that sent shivers down her spine.

"Why are you torturing me so?" Her eyes were filled with desire and want, a raw need for his love.

I didn't answer, but my actions did. Breathing in the scent, I pushed my hands beneath the towel that covered her soft, moist center. When my finger penetrated her, she cried out and silky heat spilled into my hand. Her reckless response made me fight for breath and the self-control I had left in me. The same control that was sliding away even as I reached for it, just like the towel falling to the floor. She was so close, so lovely, so beautiful, caressing me with every glide and clench of her response to me. Unable to stop myself, I probed deeper, pushing into the tight, slick satin of her body. Hidden muscles gripped, begged, demanded.

She was more than ready. Yet I wasn't sure. To be truthful, yes, I did intend for a bit of flirting and sexual teasing here and there this evening, but never did I really predict this development. The sight of her sensual body seemed to be an outlying factor I forgot to take into consideration. I wanted her to feel my love. But the problem was…did she want me?

The me that wasn't _her_ Naruto yet?

The me that was currently in the progress of recovering those lost memories of being together with her?

The me that did not even know her that well at all?

Did she really want _me_?

With the last of my control, I pulled my mouth away from Sakura's, until there was just enough space to speak. "If you want to finish this, tell me now."

It took a moment for the words to get past her sensual daze, "I _want_ you."

"You've got me. But I want you to be sure Sakura. I'm not your Naruto. I'm merely a shadow of him. I have his body, but not his memories. Do you really want _me_? That is the question."

"Yes."

Her tone held no hesitation. I didn't even get the time to be surprised when her emerald eyes stared straight into mine, "You are my Naruto. No matter what you think, even if your memories aren't there, the way you act, the way you smile, the way you think, the way you speak, it's all you. And most of all, the way you love me, just like the good times you gave me just now, no matter when and where, I can feel them. I love you. And I _want_ _you_."

"It's your call in the end. Tonight, I wanted to show you…just how _much_…I love you. Even if I've only _'known'_ you for two days…I need you to know…that my love for you is true. It's your call. Think about it."

Her hip was placed directly in front of her reaction, the slight movements due to the probing between her legs grinded against me, and I gritted my teeth against a groan of need. The hot helpless rush of her response spilled over my hand once again, and I could feel her hidden flesh clenching rhythmically around my fingers. The sultry rain of her pleasure licked over me, but this time, they were so close that it felt as though they kissed the broad, bare head of my erection.

I stopped breathing. Instantly.

"Sakura?" I asked thickly.

"What is there – " pleasure arced through her, making her rigid, shattering her voice, "to think? Naruto, I – Oh god, _take me._"

My thumb moved, two fingers probed deeply, and the tension coiled inside her burst. Shaking, making broken sounds that could have been my name, she clung to me while waves of violent pleasure convulsed her.

Watching her through narrowed eyes, I smiled despite the sexual heat that sent sweat sliding down my spine. Her hands had released me from my boxers awhile ago, and right now, I was so close that her climax was kissing my shaft with hot, teasing pulses. All that stopped me from pushing her against the wall and taking her right there was a need that I just discovered. I wanted to see her eyes. I wanted to see them widen and go hazy with pleasure when she discovered how good it felt when they were completely locked together.

As though reading my thoughts, she tightened her arms around my neck and drew herself up my body. My hands supported her whilst she spread her legs enough to cross her ankles behind my waist. The hard, smooth head of my erection nuzzled against her undefended core. Right then and there, she was entirely open to me, completely vulnerable……

The smile she gave me was all I needed. It showed her trust and desire to be mine. Pure blazing fire raged in her eyes. She wanted more.

Smirking slightly, I pulled her closer to me, making sure our eyes met. I wanted to show her, that she wasn't the only one who wanted to prove something. My love for her…and my _lust_ for her. I want her, mentally and physically.

Slowly moving towards the bed, I kept eye contact with her. The way she hitched herself over me, all the while watching me like a cat that had just discovered cream and the sensation of her slick heat over my aroused flesh made my heart stop.

"That's it," I said hoarsely.

"What?" Her voice was as husky as mine, those teasing eyes were laughing at him, willing him to her.

Placing her gently down onto the bed, and amidst the fiery silence, I could feel what she was thinking. Did she want to feel herself stretching around me, discovering all the other things they had done in sex before? Did she want to explore this slow, teasing sensuality?

"Mine."

I blinked, "What?"

Her hands traveled down my front, gently caressing my muscles as her eyes caught mine again, "Definitely. Mine."

I gave a crack of laughter even as I shuddered with the pleasure of her hands stroking me, savoring me with frank female approval. "Yours, huh? I don't know how to break this to you, sweetheart, but I come with it."

She fought against a delicious bubble of laughter, "You sure?"

"Damn sure."

One fingertip circled me like a lazy tongue, spreading the few drops I couldn't hold back, "Then I guess we'll just have to share."

Sweat gathered and ran over my body. With each heartbeat, the head of my shaft nudged against her sultry core. Each heartbeat told him what he already knew. She was hot, wet, ready.

"Sakura." My quiet words got her attention. My soft tone finished the sentence, "_Look at me_."

Her half-closed eyes opened wide as I thrust into her, hot and deep and hard. She felt even better than I had expected, so tight that I knew I should be afraid of hurting her, but really, given her skills and experiences, any thought of fear flew right out of the window. Besides, I could no more pull back from her than I could peel off my own skin.

I hooked my arms beneath her legs, lifting them, opening her even more, stretching her around me. Her eyes went dark, then blind with pleasure. Hot ripples licked up from her core, sensual contractions that drew me deeper. The feel of her trembling and tugging at me made me wild.

Smiling even as she fought for breath, for sanity even, Sakura kissed my eyelids, my nose, lips and neck. Her fingers combed over my hair and down my back, then up again, and with every stroke she nuzzled against my cheek, licking and nibbling my whisker like birthmarks. I enjoyed her caressing hands and nuzzling kisses as much as she did, maybe even more. Deciding she was teasing a bit too much for her own good, I rolled over onto my back, taking her with me, shifting her until she lay on top of me, thigh to thigh, chest to breasts.

The intensity in both our eyes must have been naked with want, for the intensity of my hunger made her body tighten with pleasure, stroking me where I lay buried within her. Not wanting to take too long a break between such ecstatic 'activities', I shifted my feet until they were between her ankles.

Grinning at the comprehension dawning on her face, I gradually opened my legs inside hers, stretching her wide. Her eyes came fully open in startled pleasure. I could feel it, I was hard against the violently sensitive knot of her clitoris, and the more I pushed apart her legs, the more pleasure licked through her, and the more need gnawed at her. She moved as much as she could against me, inching her hips back and forth until she shivered against me, _around_ me.

It wasn't enough. She could easily tease both of us to the edge of release, but no more. Trapped on a sensual rack, she writhed slowly, seeking release and at the same time, luxuriating in a ravishing kind of pleasure. She could felt it, the absolute _need_ that grew, and grew and grew, climax leading to climax and yet nothing was enough, _never_ enough, until she was shaking, whimpering, struggling against and with him, crying and wild. And then she was free, grinding against me as wave after wave of pleasure slammed into her. She would have screamed if she could have, but all she could do was arch her back and give herself to the endless, wrenching ecstasy.

I watched through burning sky-blue eyes, moving just enough to drive her higher, rubbing against the sleek, hot pearl of her pleasure until she was abandoned, crying, utterly surrendered to me and wholly victorious at the same time, driving me as surely as I drove her, taking me to the same shattering completion she knew, holding me there, burning, pulsing, drowning me in ecstasy, making me feel her climax radiate in delicate convulsions, showing me how the pleasure consumed and overpowered me, before freeing me into a world gone red and black and blind.

It was a long, long time before either of us noticed low temperatures of the cool night.

And that was the first time, where I slept with her in my arms, drifting off to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**X -- X**

It was morning, and the bedroom was still steamy from our love making last night. So was Sakura, apparently. Her eyes were lidded with pleasure from the previous night, and the way she cuddled in my arms that morning told me that I had indeed made the right choice.

I woke up to small teeth nibbling on my ear, and a purring voice that instantly awakened me from my sleepiness. Glancing at the pink-haired beauty by my side, I pulled her into my arms, giving her a deep embrace, followed by a passionate kiss. I didn't care how we did this before, all I wanted right now, was to reassure her once again, of my love for her. There were just so many things I wanted to do for her…_to her_…with her.

Her eyes said it all. She welcomed my love. Wholly, deeply, passionately. Once again, I couldn't help but admire myself. What kind of luck, skills and charm I had to have had in order to have someone as wonderfully _perfect_ as Sakura to be my lover?

Shaking her head at the expression on my face, she grinned, "So…how about getting dressed and starting the day off?" Her tanned body stood naked in all its glory right in front of me, and to be honest, I really, _really_ didn't mind the view.

"Hm…tough decision."

"Oh grow up you little pervert."

"You seemed to quite enjoy the services this little pervert provided you with last night." My smirk was back full force, and the blush on her face was all the prize I needed.

"Hush." Ignoring my cheeky remark, she turned around and went to the wardrobe.

Rolling off the bed, I followed her, and laced my arms around her waist, inhaling her sweet scent as I hugged her to myself, "So, what do you usually wear?"

Obviously, she didn't miss the thickening of my voice or the silver flicker of heat in my eyes as I looked at her bottom…

"Shorts. A tank top. Sandals."

"The usual, huh?"

She nodded nonchalantly.

Feeling mischievous, I asked in a carefree tone, "Underwear?"

"Bikini bottoms. Bras are too hot in this season." Then she started and her eyes slanted at me in a condescending way, "Why? You have a thing for underwear you hentai?"

Laughing, I declared, "If it's yours, I have a thing for it."

"Yeah, yeah, and I know just where you keep it." Smiling, she looked at the red shorts she was wearing, and glancing at me every now and then. It was the same smile, only with more intensity. How I even managed to miss the extent of her love for me until last night was beyond me.

Staring at her once again, I swallowed slightly, and muttered, "You better get dressed quickly, my good intentions are getting even smaller than that bikini bottom you're wearing…"

All she did was turn her head towards me, her tongue slowly licking her lips, eyes half-lidded, filled with sensuality that could have, would have and did set me on fire, "Who needs good intentions?"

Maintaining the small bit of moral I still had, "I do. You're going to be sore enough without an instant replay."

"How about a slow replay?"

Deadpanning, I replied, "Even worse. You should know that better than me…you're a doctor."

"True. Doesn't mean I can't double-check."

She mock-sighed and turned away, ready to get dressed, only to go still when my palm slid up the inside of her thigh and cupped her soft curls, "I'm sorry I was rough."

Sakura stared over her shoulder, "You're kidding right?"

"No."

"Naruto, I suggest you look in the mirror. I left marks on you!"

My foxy grin was back at full force now, "Did I forget to thank you?"

"Yes. No! Bloody hell, the point is that you didn't bite or scratch me. I was a lot harder on you than you were on me."

"I'll make it up to you when you're not sore." Gently, I skimmed her hidden sex, parting soft folds. The flesh heated, moistened, until my fingertips were damp too. "If only this was my tongue right now……"

Her eyelids flickered down and her legs trembled as she focused on the sweet caresses I was giving her, barely penetrating her with a fingertip, as though I was tasting her. "I have always asked you the same question…just _how_ do you know exactly _how_ to touch me?"

"I've had years to think about it." That answer came right out of my mouth, as though it were a reflex action. Years? Oh, right, before I lost my memory then.

I entered her once, twice, then withdrew slowly on purpose, causing her head to tilt back as though it was suddenly to heavy to hold upright, "Get dressed, sweetheart. Think of me thinking about you, think of all the things I want to do to you, and the stuff you want to do to me. I'll be downstairs making breakfast."

Turning quickly, I left the room, while I still could that is. The sweet heat and ease of her response made my blood burn and mind go blank. I had been wanting to ask a question but decided to leave it. Why exactly did she feel so…_tight_? I was pretty sure that even before I lost my memories, we must have made love multiple times a _day_, let alone a week. But last night, she felt extremely tight, as though nobody had visited for quite some time……and the way she reacted so happily and sensually……

Realizing where this was headed, I quickly ignored that thought and moved to the kitchen. Now was not the time to be thinking about her 'tightness'.

More than ever, I wanted to regain my memories. Those precious times I spent with her…I want to remember them. She was the most important person of my life, and possibly the best thing that ever happened to me. It's the least I could do to do something as easy as remembering something. That decided, I busied about in the kitchen, preparing a fine meal ready to satisfy her hunger when she finished dressing up.

If I was hungry after last night's activities…well…she must be starving.

Turned out I was right once again.

* * *

**X -- X**

Down the streets, we strolled to this particular building in the market area. I looked at Sakura, my expression similar to that of a question mark. Needless to say, she spoke, "Kakashi-sensei lives here. He lives…with Anko, his fiancée." Somehow, the way she said 'fiancée' felt weird. As though there were more to it, and thinking back to all the 'new' stuff revealed to me, it probably was……wait a minute. Kakashi? Anko?

"Is Kakashi this guy with a bandana over his left eye, a mask covering most of his face and long vertical white hair?" I asked, wanting to confirm that my dreams weren't just figments of my imagination.

Sakura seemed surprised, pleasantly surprised that was, and gave a nod, "Yes." Her eyes brightened, "Did you…"

Wanting to be completely sure, I asked once again, "And Anko has short purple hair? She wears this fishnet outfit along with a trench coat…I think."

My lover smiled widely, "Yes, that was her old outfit! Naruto, you remembered!"

Unfortunately, I've got to stop her there, "Not really…it's just that they appeared in my dreams once, and I wanted to check it out. I don't know who they are to me..."

"But still, you're showing progress! Even if they only appear in your dreams, it still shows that knowledge of their presence is buried deep within your mind. Let's go, maybe meeting them in person would help you." Without further adieu, she dragged me up the stairs and stopped at the fifth story.

It still felt uncomfortable to just go up to random people that I didn't 'know' and just say, "Hi, it's me, Naruto, you know, the guy that classified you as one of your precious people awhile back. Yeah, that's me." Completely random.

Before I even had time to sort out my thoughts, there she was, standing at the door, wearing that same familiar fishnet costume…only this time, she had on panties instead of a mini-skirt and minus the trench coat. Her attire was pretty ruffled and given her bed hair…

"Ah, gomen Anko-san, did we come at a bad time?" inquired Sakura knowingly.

The woman named Anko rolled her eyes, before opening her mouth to come up with some sort of comeback…only for her jaws to stay open and widen. Those amber orbs were fixated on my face…

Quite amazing how I could do that to so many people, just get their jaws to fall of their hinges and for them to drool all over the place.

No, that's not what I'm here for. So naturally, I cleared my throat and also opened my mouth to start a 'friendly' conversation, only for me to be pulled into a tight hug and embraced with such fervour that I thought I might be on the brink of suffocation. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she then grasped my cheeks rather roughly, and stared right into my eyes, as though determined to search for something that she knew was in there.

Her gaze then turned to Sakura and whispered, "Is he…?"

Even I felt sad to see the dejected look on her face when Sakura shook her head. Again, I'm the cause for such melancholy, and not knowing why is really becoming annoying.

Anko then rubbed her eyes and finally spoke, "I'm sorry, I-I was too excited…your appearance, I-I did-didn't expect f-for you to…to…"

Her breath was uneven and the flow of her sentence was severely impeded. I could believe her when she said that she was excited, and thinking back to my dream, I ventured a guess, "Long time no see…Anko-ne-chan."

Her eyes instantly widened, before she gasped several times, followed by her rushing into the apartment and dragging someone to the door as well, her throat making choking voices all the while, "Kakashi! Kakashi! Get your ass over here right now! _Hurry!_"

A disgruntled middle-aged man with that gravity-defying white hair then appeared at the door, and after taking one look at me, he seemed to enter the similar comatose state as this Anko woman before, "Naruto?!" His surprise was genuine, I could tell.

Sakura finally decided that it was time for her to take control of the conversation and greeted, "Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei. Can we come in?"

The man quickly shook himself out of his reverie and complied, letting us in. Somehow, staring at this man's face, it seemed slightly different to the one in my memory. Where was the mask that he always wore? Not that he didn't look good without it…on the contrary…why _did_ he wear it if he was this handsome?

Kakashi noticed me staring at his face and gave an awkward grin, "Yeah, this is me without my mask. But only Anko and Sakura know. Well, you did as well, but judging from your look, I assume you forgot…"

He shifted his gaze, before quickly getting up, "Ah, where are my manners, tea? Coffee?"

"Tea please."

"Same."

"Right, be back in a minute, in the meantime, Anko will keep you company."

And so, an awkward silence ensued. I didn't know what to say, Anko didn't seem to want to say anything, instead, she seemed content just staring at me, as though I had been away for a very long time. Surely, I wasn't in a coma for _that_ long…

Sakura looked from me to Anko, and then went over to the purple-haired woman and hugged her, "It's okay Anko. He's here now. It won't hurt him. Try and talk to him and see for yourself."

Anko timidly looked at her, before hesitantly replying, "You sure? Because the seizures he had before – "

Sakura quickly cut her off, "None of that will happen. He's well on his way to recovery. But what we need is to get his _memories_ back as soon as possible to make sure he doesn't…doesn't…" She didn't finish the sentence, more like she couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

"Doesn't what?" I asked, "What's wrong Sakura?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong. I was just rambling and trying to dissolve the tension in the atmosphere." She replied with a wide smile on her face. I tried to ignore the fact that it was quite bitter and fake.

Anko seemed to have felt the tension on this subject and quickly changed it, "So, Naruto…how…how are you?"

Again, I tried not to wince at the worry in her tone, as though mere words would slice through me. It was good to know that she cared for me, but on the other hand, for me to be treated as though I was as brittle as glass was quite insulting. Nevertheless, I let that slide and replied 'cheerfully', "Good as ever."

I would have given a teasing glance towards Sakura but her constant 'secretive' manner about my 'illness' somewhat put me off. I told her about it before and apparently, her answer still remained the same.

Noting my obvious displeasure at being kept in the dark, Sakura leaned forward and held my hand, whispering ever so gently, "I'm sorry, Naruto. But it can't be helped. Your memory…you must regain it on your own. Too many…unforeseen circumstances occurred in the past, and I will not allow them to happen again." Her eyes held grief and sorrow, and the slight biting of her lips told me that she was nervous.

Sighing, I closed my hand over hers, "It's okay. I understand. Or I try to."

"That is all I'm asking for." A sigh of relief was heard from her.

All this time, Anko was gazing at us with something akin to affection, the gentleness in her was evident as was the small smile on her face, "You know…"

Our heads turned to her, "Hm?"

"You two were really meant to be." It wasn't just a statement, it was as though she were confirming something.

Sakura merely smiled and gave her a polite bow, "I'm flattered…"

A clanging of silver got our attention, "Tea is served. What's this about flattery?" Kakashi had returned.

"Oh, nothing, just small chat."

"Uh huh."

"Why do you sound so skeptical?"

"Because it's you."

"You got a problem with that?"

"I do actually…" His grin widened, "You know what my problem is."

For some 'unfathomable' reason, Anko started for a bit and blushed. In my mind, the woman before me blushing seemed like a miracle. However, pushing that thought aside, I had to admit, she was one of the most beautiful women I've ever come across, and that blush just changed her into something even more sensual than before.

"Stare any more and you'll start drooling."

"Itai." No need to poke me, jeez, just looking.

"Don't roll your eyes."

"Why's that?"

The slightly sour look she gave me told me that I should just about shut up right now. Unfortunately, I'm a bit stubborn…

"Sakura…" Leaning towards her, my hand cupped her chin, "Jealousy is a bad thing." Looking at that adoring pout, I gave her a deep, passionate kiss. At first she seemed reluctant, but after five seconds she returned it with the exact same passion and allure that I witnessed last night.

Soft laughter reached our ears as once again, our heads were drawn to the other couple, with Kakashi going, "Now, now, we don't need to give Anko any more incentives now do we? I just got out of bed you know."

I stared at my lover, found her staring back as well, before we both broke into laughter. The tension was gone, and from there, all four of us chatted happily, about all sorts of stuff. Funnily enough, the topic about Shinobi never came up once. To be honest, I was relieved it didn't. For some reason, my heart told me not to go there, and seeing how my gut feeling had been right about a lot of things so far, I wanted to keep it that way.

We had a very enjoyable lunch, cooked by Anko herself, which was quite a rare sight according to Kakashi, because the woman, though a mean cook in her own right, could never be bothered to do the actual work. She was just that lazy at home. Her excuse was that her energy was to be spent in bed.

Kakashi didn't argue anymore.

Sakura and I snickered.

He told us to hush.

We continued snickering.

He sighed.

We cheered.

And on and on it went, until late afternoon, where the sun was setting, before we bid our goodbyes and left them. It was extremely easy to just be with them, let alone talk. The feeling was wonderful, almost as though I had known them all my life……

_I did know them all my life…I just can't remember…_

Again, that little tidbit of information invaded my mind. But really, I've accepted it. I've gotten used to the fact that I lost my memory. I might even never get it back, though I doubt it, considering the constant random flashbacks I got. However, those didn't matter to me, because I'm a 'new' guy, technically. Without them, I'm not the 'old' Naruto anymore. I'm the 'new' one, and I intend to create new memories with all these people that I was supposed to know…

I looked again, at the cherry blossom next to me, content and happy to be linking her arms with mine, her cheek gently nuzzling, her eyes closed, her breathing slow and rhythmic. Couldn't blame her, she was tired.

Chuckling, and remembering how when we got home, she proposed a shower. Together. Naturally, I agreed, and though I had tried to keep my thoughts as pure and clean as possible during the bathing period, her teasing actions were constantly luring me into trouble. Feisty trouble. Not that I minded.

Her skin felt like silk under my touch, her kisses warm and loving, her body sensual and alluring. Those eyes, how they haze with pleasure before the eyelids lower slightly, as though to conceal the naked desire within them was. Those slim slender legs of hers, how they curled ever so nimbly and deftly around my waist as I held her to the wall. Those smooth, small hands of hers, caressing and feeling her way around my body…

Shaking my head, I put those thoughts away, lest I be forced to stir her up and engage her in another storm of passion and love.

I stared out the window, at the bright stars hung high in the black night. So many had happened over these three days…

Three days.

Seventy-two hours.

Four thousand three hundred and twenty minutes.

Two hundred and fifty-nine thousand two hundred seconds.

Well, I ain't going into milliseconds or anything, but damn. Those times were probably the best I've ever experienced.

Yawning, I wondered if multiplying big numbers together had the same effect as counting sheep. Apparently, it had a better effect. Eyelids were slowly closing, and with it, it took me into the darkness.

* * *

**X -- X**

_Agony. _

_Pain._

_Anguish._

_All three in one. It was absolute torture. Chakra was ripped directly from his core. That blood red chakra that had mingled with his pure blue. The red chakra that felt like fires from the deepest levels of Hell, the hatred within it felt like the naked deterioration of Nature itself._

_Figures stood upon the stone fingers of a certain statue. Blond hair on the on in the middle. Hands together, focusing. _

_The pain increased._

_Yells could only come out as muffled, due to my teeth biting hard on my lips. For some reason, there was this decision…to rather die than let this guy feel any sense of satisfaction from my torment. Yes…_

_A sudden shake of the earth, loud explosions everywhere. Blurs…shouts…fights…_

_Yet the agony continued. My soul being torn apart, my life being sucked away. The end? Was this it? _

_Almost there…bright light already shining before me…entrance to Heaven maybe? No matter, as long as it led me away from this hell-hole, I'll be glad to go anywhere. _

_And the sight of the devil himself, come to greet me. It must have been him, for there was nothing that could rival his evil, his luxury in causing pain, his deviousness in destruction…it must be him… _

_The devil within me. _

_Our final meeting. _

_His last words, "See you in hell." _

_That was it. The torrent of red chakra swept completely over me, engulfing me within it, a barrier that none could penetrate, none could pierce. Purple, blue, white, and other colours gathered on the outside, as though resonating along with the little blue chakra I had left within me. _

_I was too weak. But luckily, it's only me this time. Nothing to fear…at least they're all safe…or are they?_

_At that moment, the very entity known as the Death God appeared before me. Those huge canines, that purple skin, the cursed markings running down his arms…_

_It was over._

"_NARUTO!" _

* * *

**X -- X**

Eyes widened, I woke up in cold sweats. My breathing was ragged, my heart beat uncontrolled. Fear gripped my entire being. What was that? It felt real. Completely real.

Shuddering in the wake of the aftermath of my nightmare, I clenched my fists and spun around to see if she's still beside me. I prayed that she was not a figment of my imagination, that whatever I dreamed of was not real, because it couldn't be. There was just no way I could have survived that. Not from him, not from Shinigami himself…

"It's okay."

My eyes widened as her warm arms encircled around my torso, her voice tender as an angel, "I'm here for you. Always."

My tense muscles relaxed into her hold, my eyes closing for one small moment, for me to forget. First time after I woke up, I wanted to forget. It was just too horrible. That scream…it sounded too much like…

"Naruto?"

Flinching at her voice, I didn't dare look in her direction. I felt guilty. I didn't want to discover everything now. If what I dreamt was true…

"Look at me."

Her voice was soft, yet determined, drawing my attention to it, making me subconsciously turn my head towards her. The comfort she was giving me at this moment felt nice beyond words.

"Tell me love, what's wrong?" Those eyes gazed into mine, peaceful and calm.

"It's just a dream. A bad one." I muttered, trying to keep the panic in me from showing. She didn't need this right now. I've burdened her enough.

"Talk about it." Her tone seemed sad, "I might be able to help you."

Stopping for a moment, and thinking back to my nightmare, I shuddered at the images that ran through my mind, "No." I looked back at her, my hand rising to caress her soft cheek, "No, let me cope with it. Let me become strong again…just like the Naruto you knew before…"

Sakura bit her lips lightly, before placing her forehead onto mine, "You are the Naruto that I knew. The one I've always known. The one I will continue knowing for the rest of my life."

Cupping her hands around my cheeks, she pulled me towards her, "Kiss me, Naruto." Her lips lingered over mine, brushing lightly across them, tasting him ever so quietly, leading him on, "Kiss me now, and see for yourself, the love I hold for you."

Without a word, I closed the distance. The lush sensuality of her was once again bestowed upon me. It was slow, loving and wonderful. My tongue traced over hers and sucked lightly on the tip of it, drawing a moan from her. Her saliva was a gift from Heaven itself, tasting as sweet as nectar.

I forgot the nightmare, I forgot my pain, I forgot the past.

All I knew then, was that Sakura was with me, she was beside me, and that she loved me. That was all I needed to know.

We then broke apart, breathless, yet the grins on our faces said it all.

"Proof enough?"

"More than enough."

Though the longing for our passion was mutual, we decided that there were more important things that required our attention. Hence, it was with extreme reluctance that we untangled ourselves from each other and went to get dressed. The topic of my nightmare would have to wait.

The carefree smile on her face as we walked down the streets was beautiful. I was completely at ease as well. The bond we shared…it was amazing. Love really couldn't begin to describe it. Unless of course, you have a perfect definition for that particular term.

"So, where are we going today?"

"You'll see." Her giggle was infectious. Well, I chuckled. Not giggled. No. Definitely no. I'm a manly man. Yeah. That's right.

"Ho? Did the great Uzumaki just giggle?"

Shit.

"Absolutely not." My face was schooled into a face of nonchalance, "You heard wrong."

"Sureeeee."

The teasing looks she gave me were rather…annoying. Fine, just because I got caught up in the spur of the moment. Jeez, cut me some slack.

Staring at her smug look of catching me at an inopportune moment, I retaliated, "Who was the one that kept crying out a certain someone's name whilst doing…extracurricular activities when she should be bathing?"

The blush on her face signified my victory.

"Hush you."

"Heh." Who's the man now?

"I happened to hear someone moan out in pleasure when I was…tasting a certain part of his anatomy."

Uh oh.

Do not react.

No…dirty…thoughts…

Gulping, I glanced at her again, to find that she had that 'look' again. Somehow, just seeing her eyes half-lidded, emerald peeking out from under those eyelids and the way her tongue always licks her lips, in an agonizingly slow manner…

"Someone gasping for breath whilst I stroked within her." Turn the tide, that's all you can do when women get into that kinda mood. If you fail, well, you're screwed, pretty much.

Raising an eyebrow, she replied easily, "Someone groaning in pleasure by my tightening…" As expected…turned back to me. Crap.

"Shivering under my touch." There we go. Take that.

"Shuddering under my tongue." Fair enough.

"Writhing under my body." I'm on a roll.

"Being straddled by me." Well, yeah, that felt good.

"Urging me to continue pumping." Still got it.

"Hentai ideas all the time." Ouch…now that was low.

"Someone who likes the hentai ideas." Hehehehe…

"Someone who likes the way I use them…" She didn't say any more, but kept looking at me with amusement, as though waiting for me to continue…unfortunately, my ammo just got used up.

"Fine, fine, you win. Happy?"

Giving a small cheer, she hugged me from behind, "You know I love you."

"You shouted it out enough times for me to get the idea by now." Couldn't resist adding one more comment regarding that topic.

"As much as I would love to hear the two of you go on about your night life, I believe I have to interrupt your conversation." A certain blonde busty woman stood behind them, an eyebrow raised in amusement at the couple before her.

"Shishou!"

"Baa-baa!"

Tsunade started for a bit, before narrowing her eyes, "What did you call me?"

To be honest, I had no idea why I called her that. Call it…

"Reflex?"

"Very funny." Her fist was cocked backwards, as though…uh oh.

The punch was swift, but somehow, I was faster. Before I even realized, my hand was brimming with chakra, successfully blocking her attack, in fact, my palm didn't even touch her hand. The chakra exerted enough force to completely nullify the force behind her punch.

"Definitely reflex." I muttered as I looked back at the Hokage of this village, "Sorry, I'm not really sure why I did that."

Sakura seemed surprised as well, her eyes widened at the speed at which I reacted. Slightly embarrassed, I attempted to make another apology before I was hugged by the blonde Hokage, "You're back."

Her eyes were filled with tears, her fingers shaking as she clutched my shoulders, "The way you reacted to my punch…there's just no way that you have forgotten." Amber orbs filled with hope, "Naruto…"

Suddenly, flashes raced through my head, that very tone that said my name…

_"Get back here Naruto!!"_

_"NA-RU-TO!"_

_"Ah, there you are Naruto."_

_"I'm sorry…Naruto…"_

_"Don't leave me! Not you too! NARUTO!"_

"Tsunade…oba-chan…" It came to me. Unbelievably clear. Crystal even. How could I have forgotten?!

Looking down at the woman clinging on to me, I instantly returned her hug, as though wanting to soak her in the affection that she missed out on during my memory loss. She, one of the most precious people ever to see me for who I was, what I could do, and my true potential. One of the few that cared for me, loved me as her own, and became family. My family.

Tsunade Obachan…the one I looked up to as my mother. The legendary Medical Sannin, the one I saved on a trip years ago, where I helped her regain the courage in facing life again. Yet little did she know, even until now…all this time…I thought of that event…as the one, where I found my mum.

"I remember." Two simple words, yet it was enough to show her that I wasn't pretending, she could see it in my eyes. Though it might be sudden, and to be honest, it was sudden, the flashes did come at rather good times. Perhaps it was the person involved or her actions that would cause my scattered memories to somehow resurface.

Sakura watched on with teary eyes as well, "Thank god you remembered Naruto! I couldn't bear seeing you look at Shishou as though she were a stranger."

Tsunade gave a bitter laugh, "Me neither Sakura! It's about time this guy felt our wrath, come on! Group hug! Shizune, you too!"

"Eh? Even me?" piped a certain raven-haired medic as she stole a glance from behind the doors of the Hokage tower, "Er, it's ok, you guys…can enjoy…"

"Shizune. Get. Here. Now."

"HAI!"

And true to her words, I did get caught in a group hug. Wouldn't call it hug really. More like getting crushed by gigantic pincers. A guillotine would have been better than this torture…

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…nothing…"

We joked around for a little longer, before Tsunade beckoned Sakura and I to her office, "Shizune, can I trust you with that errand?"

She gave her mentor a frown, "Mo, Tsunade-sama! That's mean!"

"Haha, couldn't resist. Well then, have a safe trip."

With a nod, Shizune left the three of us in the room, but not before whispering to Sakura about something. Apparently, that something must have been quite serious, given how her expression instantly changed to that of a more serious one, with occasional glances in my direction, only to be covered up when she saw that I was looking at her.

"Naruto." My sight was drawn back to the Hokage.

"Yeah?"

Her expression was solemn, "From here…I'll…have to brief you about certain…symptoms of your…condition…that you might have experienced over the course of these four days, including today of course."

_Symptoms?_

"Huh?" Very intelligible response, I know.

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto, don't you feel that it's weird for your memories to suddenly return and for you to witness…certain scenes in your dreams?" Her eyes were closed, as though not wanting to see my reaction.

Frankly, I wouldn't want to see my reaction either.

It's true that I did feel weird, but still, surely it wasn't that big a deal? It was just bits of my memories coming back…right?

"That is true, to a certain extent."

Apparently, I had said my thoughts out loud.

"Alright, fire away." I crossed my arms and sat myself comfortably in the chair before her desk. I was pretty sure that this talk was going to last for quite awhile. Sakura seemed to think so. Her posture said it all.

In fact, the way she seemed…so used to this situation unnerved me somewhat.

Though after thinking about it for a while longer, I realized that her being so calm could also mean that she didn't want to worry me, and that no matter what shock that was going to hit me (And I know Tsunade is going to bombard me with info), I'll at least have someone to turn to.

Grateful didn't even begin to cover what I felt at that moment. True, she might have had other reasons to keep the truth from me, but given the way that she was beside me all the way, and how she thought of even the smallest of details on my behalf, wanting to shield me from the pain and suffering that were sure to come from the past, I had to say that her love was the most precious gift of all in my life.

I trust her, and believe that she had reasons for not wanting to tell me outright what had caused my coma. She was a medic, she was my lover, she would know best. I had no problems with that theory. Because I had already seen prove that she was one of the best medics to ever grace this village, one of the best lovers any man could ever hope to find, and how she cared for me, that only served to further my belief that I should no longer just carry this unknown burden by myself. I needed her help. I needed their help.

So I sat there, returning Sakura's affection, holding her hand gently in mine, relishing in the way her fingers tightened around mine, where warmth was spread between the two of us, where we were ready for whatever that may come.

Tsunade seemed to have seen our little interaction, for her eyes twinkled with amusement, "As you wish."

Her expression turned serious again, and began, "A coma is a deep state of unconsciousness, during which an individual is not able to react to his or her environment, and someone in a coma cannot consciously respond to stimulation. The simplest analogy would be to imagine a sleeping person that cannot be awakened. However, the difference lies in the fact that the brain wave activity in a sleeping person is very different from that of a comatose person."

She tucked her hands under her chin and continued, "The cause of your coma was diagnosed as a brain haemorrhage, where an abnormal flow of blood occurs in a specific part of your brain. Put it simply, a huge blob of blood is stuck somewhere in your brain, pressing down on the nerves, thereby causing a memory loss. Until that blood clot is removed…it is extremely unlikely for you to recover all your memories."

Grimacing, I gave a nod to show that so far, I was following what she said. I knew there were more details about this…coma stuff, but I didn't really want to know more than I had to. It was bad enough for me to be going through this, too much information could make it worse. Apparently Tsunade thought about this carefully before she decided to go through with it.

Sakura's grip on my hand tightened ever so slightly. I glanced sideways to find that she was gazing at me worriedly, as though afraid I might somehow break down right there. Raising an eyebrow, I mused, "Sakura, I'm fine. Really."

All she did was shake her head slightly and then turned back towards Tsunade. The grip on my hand though, tightened even more. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything, but it's just the way she held on to me like I was fragile or something felt really…uneasy.

Before I could turn to her and reassure her that it's alright, Tsunade started again, "However, given the…unique quality of your blood, and the entire of your body's immune and chakra system, the blood clot present is somewhat different to that of normal people's."

_Eh?_

"The blood clot in your brain is actually a double-edged sword. Frankly, the reason it was there in the first place was your body's immune system's automatic response in trying to repair the damage done to your brain during…during a certain incident. Your blood has healing qualities within it, and therefore, your body recognizes it as a, 'medicine', if you will."

_My blood…what?_

"That incident of course, was the main reason why you entered the coma."

_Incident? What incident?_

"In the course of the blood being sent to the brain, the…other quality of it suddenly went…berserk, to put it blankly, and therefore, the healing process was halted, and the blood clot could not disperse."

_Why? Why did it just…stop?_

"That leads me to my next point. The sudden flashes you've had lately prove that the blood clot is starting to disperse."

_Huh?_

"It's the continuous usage of the nerves in your brain, where you try your hardest to remember, meaning all that you required, was a catalyst from a certain part of your memory to light up those neural pathways in your brain, and once again, remember the past."

_Right…meaning…?_

Tsunade's eyes closed for a moment, "There is an operation for this, to remove the blood clot that is. Or you can just wait."

"What do you mean just wait?" I couldn't resist asking.

"Do exactly what you have been doing these past four days. Over and over. Until your memory returns." Her tone was monotonous, obviously skeptical that this form of 'therapy' would recover my memories.

I didn't understand though, "Well, why not just wait? I mean, it's working isn't it? I am remembering stuff here and there, so it must mean that eventually, this will all work out. Right?"

Silence met my question, and Sakura was shivering slightly.

"Sakura?"

She didn't answer, but merely closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat, for a moment, before nodding, "Alright, Naruto has made his decision. We'll do it."

Her smile did nothing to ease my soul, and I couldn't help but hold on to her arm, "What's wrong? You're not telling me something."

Sakura looked at me again, before pulling me in for a hug, "It's okay Naruto, we'll pull through, I swear I'll be by your side every minute of my life. Whether your memory returns or not, it doesn't matter to me anymore. If I have you, it's all I need."

I was about to continue asking when a knock sounded on the door.

Tsunade cleared her throat and muttered, "Come in."

Door opened as she beckoned, and in came a jonin with long black hair, hitai-ate covering his forehead, and the most distinguishable feature of all, white pupil-less eyes stared back at me, "Tsunade-sama, I've come to give……Naruto?!"

"Neji!" I rose from my chair. Then I started. Then I blinked. Then I crashed back down.

He seemed to have noticed my obvious discomfort, "You remember me."

"Yes."

"There's no need to feel down. I admit that I wasn't that close to you."

The guilty look on my face didn't cease to exist. It just felt wrong. To be honest, I had forgotten about Neji, but not to the extent of Sakura or Tsunade, it's just that all the memories of 'Neji' seemed to be floating around somewhere in my brain, and at one look of the guy, I knew who he was.

Memories of Sakura were probably being 'locked' up somewhere. So were the ones of my other precious people.

"No. I did forget about you." I murmured, "I am such a failure, I can't believe I didn't go visit you. Your name was right there! In my mind, just…SNAP! And I have it! It's always been there!"

Sakura chuckled before hugging me, "It's alright. Neji knows. He doesn't mind."

I looked back at the jonin, "I'm really sorry."

Neji just laughed and shook his head, "I am not the petty little boy I once was Naruto."

I snorted, "Petty seems a bit harsh."

"Oh?"

"You were just arrogant. Is all."

"That seemed harsher."

"My bad."

Then we grinned, and held out our hands for a good handshake and a friendly slap on the back after we hugged, "It's great to see you again."

Neji smiled, "Indeed."

A moment later, someone else entered the room, rubbing the back of his head, "Mendokuse, so damn annoying you woman…" A thin man with hair shaped like a pineapple met our stares, and behind him, a woman with dark blonde hair tied in four pigtails followed him in, "Keh, what a lazy man. Can't you put some energy into your body?"

"Shikamaru?"

The man started for a bit, before he looked at me, and rubbed his eyes, "No way…Naruto?!"

"EH? You're awake!" The female cried out in glee.

"Temari!"

"That's right boy, you will do well in remembering my name."

"Look at you!"

"Look at you!" She replied playfully.

My eyes switched repeatedly between the two, before I walked towards Shikamaru, "So, when's the wedding?"

Instant blushes on both their faces brought laughter to all the individuals in the room, ending finally with Shikamaru muttering about how troublesome things were going to get.

Tsunade tilted her head, "You know, why not get them all here? Neji, I trust you'll be able to find them?"

"Hai. Hokage-sama." Smirking all the time, he did a flashy shunshin no jutsu and disappeared from the room.

I stuck out my tongue, "Show-off."

Then we chatted, about how Temari's a real looker right now, and how Shikamaru barely even changed in terms of personality, and basically reminisced on the past. Before long, knocks were heard again, and in came Neji, along with two other individuals. Sisters by the looks of it.

One had long, navy hair tied up in a ribbon, wearing a white jacket along with leather pants, whilst the other had long black hair, slightly darker skin tone and wore the standard chunnin gear with the exception of the fish net above her undershirt.

Simultaneous gasps were heard from the two as their eyes settled on me, and without a doubt, their names came to me easily, "Hinata! Hanabi!"

They squealed in joy and rushed over to envelop me in a hug, reminding me clearly of the brother-sister love we had for each other way back in the days, and the chatter in the room instantly upped a level. Tsunade didn't seem to mind, in fact, she seemed content just sitting there and watching us interact. Sakura was dragged into the conversations as well, seeing how everyone was worried about the both of us.

Just as things were getting interesting, a loud shout was hear in the corridor, "NANI?! NARUTO-KUN IS IN THERE?! YOSH! FIRES OF YOUTH! GRANT ME STRENGTH! YAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH!!"

And the next thing we knew, the door burst open from the sheer strength used by an individual with bowl-shaped hair and wearing a green spandex, followed by the jonin gear, "Naruto-kun! Long time no see!" The sparkle in his teeth was enough to rival that of the sun.

"Lee!" I cried out in surprise, "You're here as well!"

"That I am, Naruto-kun! Good to see you!"

Before I could reply, a female cry sounded behind Lee, "BAKA CHOP!" A hand smashed down on top of the poor guy's head and sent him into the ground, revealing a beautiful woman with her hair tied in buns, wearing a white gi with red stripes along with a weapon's scroll on her back, "How many times have I told you not to yell…Naruto!"

I moved forward and pulled her into an embrace, "Tenten!"

"How are you?! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She acted fully like the older sister I expected her to be, just like her image was in my memory. Different from the wild temper of Anko's, and from the gentle ways of Shizune, her age was way closer to mine compared to the other two and therefore, her temper matched mine the best.

Over the nagging Tenten, I heard heavy footsteps in the corridor, followed by soft ones. The crunching of chips sounded extremely familiar, and I had no doubt who the next one to enter will be…

"Chouji!" I quickly dodged the weapon-mistress and greeted the 'chubby' jonin, "Wow, aren't you muscular!" True, his red hair became even wilder and more spiky as it looked almost like a mane surrounding his head. He's still the same bulk, but this time, it was obvious that the bulk was made up of muscles rather than fat.

"Ara, ara, what's all the fuss…eh?! NARUTO?!" A gorgeous blonde entered the room, with her hair tied back into a ponytail, wearing a two piece purple gear, showing off her curves and slim figure to the world.

"Ino! You came as well!"

"I brought her here with me, told her there was a surprise, heh heh." Chouji gave me a victory sign before I gave him a high five. Old habits just die hard. I hugged Ino as well whilst she joined Tenten in their 'questioning' of my health.

"Party?! WHERE?!" Came the loud shout from outside the window before two blurs rushed into the room, "Wooooah! It's time to parteh……huh?" He stared around at the amused looks directed at him, "What?! I was told there was a party organized by the Hokage…Naruto!"

"Still the same I see, Kiba." I grinned as he rushed over to me and started scrutinizing me, "Man, I had no idea you woke up!"

Barks were heard as I turned to the source, a huge white dog sat there on the ground, yelping at me in glee.

"Akamaru! Wow, you're really, really big!"

More yaps were my reply.

"By the way, who told you we were having a party in here?" Asked an amused Tsunade.

"That would be Hokage-sama. Forgive my disrespect in making up such a lie, but I thought it would be the fastest way to get Kiba here." A very quiet individual wearing a coat that reached right past his neck appeared in the room, no doubt after utilizing a shunshin no jutsu. The sunglasses he wore told me who he was.

"Shino!"

"It has been a long time, Naruto-kun."

"How come all of you came at the same time?" I asked, happily surprised.

"Neji-kun came over to the Hyuga Mansion and called for the two of us, said he had a surprise." Replied an equally joyful Hinata.

"Hm-hm! I thought Neji-ni-san was lying when he said that I was going to see you!" Answered a gleeful Hanabi.

"Tsunade-sama did give me notice beforehand, but she didn't tell me what it was about, just told me to get here." Chouji spoke up.

"I followed Chouji." Ino was next.

"I met Shizune-san on the road and she told me about it." Grinned Lee, "Then I happened to run into Tenten, and decided to get her to come as well."

"When he said run into me, he actually did run into me. Literally." Muttered an annoyed Tenten, her eyebrow twitching at her former teammate that was currently asking for her forgiveness.

"I was called by Tsunade-sama." Shino answered.

"Well, you know why I'm here." Kiba rubbed his nose.

"We were going to write our reports about the latest Leaf-Sand alliance…" Temari rolled her eyes, "But someone felt it was too troublesome and wanted to dump it on the Hokage, so here we are."

Shikamaru cursed as Tsunade all but glared at him and replied, "I was just coming here to get your opinion on the matter. Jeez, don't believe everything she said."

Sakura then clapped her hands, "Well, seeing how the Rookies along with Team Gai are actually here today, let's all go out and have a feast for lunch!"

"ALRIGHT!" came the unanimous reply.

Tsunade shook her head at our 'youthfulness' and spoke up, "Unfortunately, Gai is on a mission, and Kurenai is away on holiday with her son. But yes, I do give you all permission to take the day off. Even if you didn't ask for it." She added playfully.

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama." Were the respective apologies she got, "We were just too excited to see Naruto-kun up and going again."

"As am I. However, do not create too much of a ruckus now, all of you are to be back on your respective duties tomorrow, so no drinking, am I clear?"

"CRYSTAL!"

"Good. Naruto, come here."

I raised an eyebrow, before going towards her, "Yeah?"

"This afternoon…go pay him a visit at the Hero's Monument."

My eyes widened slightly at her sentence, but she didn't linger any longer, "Alright, I've got work to do. Scram you bunch of teenagers!" And with that, she shooed us out of her office and slammed the door close.

"So, what say you we got to Ichiraku Ramen? For old times' sake?"

"Sure! Let's go!"

"Alright, food!"

"Haven't had it for awhile, might be good to try it again."

"Naruto, what are you waiting for?"

"We'll be with you in a sec, you guys go off first!" shouted Sakura to the group before her and came over to me, before pulling me towards her, planting a kiss on my forehead, "Relax, it's okay. I'll go with you this afternoon. Shishou is right, it's about time you visited him."

My eyes gazed down at the woman I loved, before I kissed her as well, "I'm sorry."

She looked back at me, confused, "What for?"

"That I don't remember."

"Hm?" She knew what I was talking about.

"Our times, our love, us." I whispered in her ear as I held her close to me.

"Naruto…" Her answer was soft, and the husky tone she had as I caressed her waist made me cherish this short moment even more.

"I feel guilty, that I couldn't even remember the first day we kissed, the first day we had an argument, the first day we made love to each other…" My lips traced her ears and sucked on her lobes, "I'm so sorry."

"Oh Naruto, you baka. It doesn't matter. I have you here now, with me." Her emerald orbs gazed ever so lovingly into mine, thoroughly enjoying my administrations to her body, "Besides, you have memories of me now don't you?" Her voice was teasing, seducing and alluring, as though reminding me……

Smirking slightly, I bit her ear lightly, "Yes. I do."

The short hitches in her breath were music to my ears, "I b-bet y-you do…"

"My, my, you remember too."

"A bit too clearly right now. If we don't get going, I'm pretty sure they're going to ask why."

She slowly began to push away from me, then stopped when my big hands fitted themselves to her rear, giving it a deep, slow squeeze that had her breath wedging and fire licking out from her core.

"Kiss me," I breathed, "Hard and fast. Then run like hell for the exit."

* * *

**X -- X**

In the end, we were late. By half an hour. She didn't stop with one kiss. I didn't stop at all. But all in all, the feast was extremely entertaining with everyone chatting away about stuff from training, missions and the usual to sex life, possible 'mates' etc. I stayed with Sakura all the while, enjoying the way she latched onto my torso like a blanket, her head on my shoulder resting peacefully, despite the constant chattering around us.

The feast/party lasted for three hours before it finally ended, and by the time all of us said goodbye, it was already late afternoon. Sighing in bliss as Sakura once again caught my mouth in an amorous kiss, I nuzzled my cheek against hers, before giving her one quick kiss on the nose, "You know, tempting me after eating all these food isn't really that good an idea."

She seemed to disagree, "Oh? How so?"

We were already out of the restaurant, and were currently heading through the park in order to get to the Hero's Monument.

"Because all those food will get digested and converted to energy. And with energy…" I eyed her luscious figure with a raised eyebrow, "I'm not really that sure of my control you know."

A wide smile graced her face as she chuckled, "Tonight."

"Tonight." Enough said.

Both of us knew why she kept on trying to, well, 'sidetrack' me. The upcoming visit to the Hero's monument was not going to be pleasant. It's a gut feeling, and like I said before, rarely are those instincts wrong. Sakura must have known it as well, and therefore, kept subtly trying to draw my attention elsewhere. Very thoughtful and caring of her, to say the least.

Soon, we arrived. I just stood there, staring at it, thinking hard about the words Tsunade told me.

_Go pay him a visit…_

Him? She could have meant anyone. My fingers reached out for the rough surface of the monument, touching the carvings of the names of those who died for the good of Konoha. And I couldn't help but wonder, really, was it worth it?

I frowned as I looked at the huge amount of names presented before me, nothing but a figment of our imagination now, seeing how they were erased from reality. They died for Konoha. But for who and for what? A shinobi's duty is to kill, that much is given, but is it really fair to give this little credit to those who died for the 'greater' good?

They gave their lives for this village, and all the village gave back was a carving on a monument?

"This is bullshit!"

Sakura's head turned towards me quickly, surprised by my outburst.

"What is this? 'Thank you for dying'? This monument is useless." I had a real urge to strike down this structure.

I gritted my teeth and clenched on my fists hard to force myself not to act on impulse, but for some reason, the moment I look at that shiny blue surface with the names of all those that had died…I…I…

"It doesn't even help! All it does is remind those close to them of the past! And mock them! Mock them for the future that they are not gonna have with their loved ones!" I roared, chakra beginning to appear around me, though I was completely unaware of it. All I knew was, that I hated this thing, hated someone for even being on this thing, and detested the village greatly for creating this thing in the first place.

"Naruto! Calm down!" Sakura hurried over to me and hugged me to herself, forcing me to keep my temper in check, lest I hurt her by accident. This scene felt way too familiar for my own good, and as I suspected, someone precious to me had died. Iruka's death was a huge shock to me already…and now…I'm not so sure I even want to know who's on this…this…

"Corrupted councils, useless politicians, old fucking _fucktards_!"

Anger.

Fury.

Rage.

All of those rushed through my veins and I wanted to destroy something, anything, and use that action as an outlet to the pain that was pulsing through my mind.

Sakura didn't speak at all, and judging from her expression…she agreed with what I said.

Tears began to well up in my eyes. When streaks of them ran down my cheeks, I rubbed my hands over them and stared in surprise, "Why…why am I crying? Aren't I angry? I…I'm not…I'm not sad or anything, so…so why…?"

I couldn't answer my own question, but I knew I lied about one of them.

I was sad.

Sorrow, grief and melancholy were all I had at that moment. I knew it, that feeling. That familiar feeling I experienced countless times throughout my life, the pain at the loss of a precious person…

Before I knew it, I was crying my heart out, with Sakura trying her best not to weep along with me. I didn't even think of the reason as to why she was sad, for I was too overcome with grief. On impulse, I smashed my fist towards that monument, only for it to land softly on the surface, for all the strength had left me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't destroy this monument that reminded others of their precious ones, where it acted as another place for others to remember them…

Suddenly, my eyes stopped on the name my hand landed on.

_Gama Sennin – Jiraiya._

"Ji-rai-ya……" My mind reacted way stronger than it had before, to any of those that I have remembered……

_"Gaki! Get your ass off the floor and work on this seal NOW!"_

_"Urusai ero-sennin!"_

_"How many times must I tell you not to call me Ero-sennin?! SENNIN CHOP!"_

_"OUCH! OI! I'm just stating the fact!"_

_"Baka yaro…" I lowered my head as flashback after flashback returned to my mind._

_"This is no game. You do know that don't you?"_

_"Keh."_

_"You think making up a jutsu is that easy huh?"_

_"No! But it's just…"_

_"But nothing! You have to undergo this process if you want to surpass Yondaime Hokage. Or is it that you gave up already?"_

_"Hell no! I'll show you! Once more! Odama Rasengan!"_

"Why? Why you pervert?!" I yelled out, completely ignoring the silence of the area, disrupting the utter tranquility of this place.

_"Tomorrow, I'll be heading off on a mission."_

_"Eh?! Again?! You're not lying just so you can go and peep on girls again are you?!"_

_"Heh, that's research, not mission."_

_"Research my ass."_

_"No thanks."_

_"…"_

_"Anyways, just thought I would come over to tell you. This mission is going to take awhile…so while I'm away…take care. Naruto."_

"How could you still smile when you knew you were going on that bloody mission you ero-sennin!" I roared to the sky, finally understanding why Tsunade wanted me to come here.

"Kuso! Kuso! KUSO!!" I wanted to cry out louder, I needed to let him know, even if he's in heaven, that I had remembered. I wanted to tell him just how important he was to me, what kind of role he played in my growth. He was the closest thing I had to a father.

He might be perverted.

He might be a dumbass.

He might be a complete idiot.

But in the end, it doesn't even matter.

Feeling ever so helpless at this sudden torrent of emotions that surrounded me after the memories returned, I felt my legs go weak and was forced to fall on my knees, dejected, depressed, and completely broke down.

Sakura immediately got beside me and held me fiercely, "Let it out Naruto! It's been too long. Let it all out!" Tears were running down her face as well, and she cupped her hands around my cheeks, forcing me to look into her eyes, "Do you hear me?! I don't care if you cry all night, I don't care if you bawl all day. All I want is for you to be rid of the pain that's breaking your very soul this moment."

Her eyes were lit up by the sunset across the horizon, allowing her emotions and intentions to be clearly shown to me, revealed to me, passed on to me.

"You've kept it in you for too long, Naruto. Please, just let it all out!"

I felt numb. So very numb. I had no idea how long we held each other in an embrace, nor how long I cried. I kept reliving the moments with Jiraiya from my past, be it bitter or sweet, I've been through them.

And I had to say I was relieved. At the end of the entire session, even when the night befell upon us, I didn't care.

"Ne, Sakura. Gomen."

"Hm…no need."

"Ha…thanks for letting me be a kid again…"

"Baka."

"I agree."

"Hm?"

"I actually let my love cry, because of me. What an arse I am."

"Naruto…"

"You must have been so worried…"

"I was…but I guess, I needed an outlet as well, the pressure has been getting to me lately, thinking of whether you would successfully recover and stuff like that."

"Don't take on everything alone."

"Eh?"

"You heard me. You're always there for me…but…I've rarely been there for you – "

"–That's not true!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you ever say that Naruto. Never doubt the fact that you've always been there for me…always…"

"Sakura…"

"That's why…I love you Naruto." Her eyes gazed tenderly into mine, "And why I swore, that I'll do whatever I have to, to always be by your side, no matter what happens to you, I'll always love you."

I couldn't reply to that. All I could do was lie there in her arms and feel for myself the extent of love this woman had for me.

"You know…of all the times I've said 'I love you' to you…I want you to know–" I raised my hand, lightly caressing her cheek with my thumb, whilst my other hand brushed the hair out of her eyes, "This is the one time–"

I lifted my head from her lap, lips opening slightly, "That I need you to know…"

Her face lowered towards mine, her eyes half-lidded as her hands cupped my face as well, feeling the warmth that was pulsing through me at the moment, "Naruto…"

"I love you, more than anything in the world. More than life itself. I love you." My lips met hers slowly, where I forgot about passion, lust and amore.

All I cared about was to join myself with her, to bond with her soul, to pour my feelings into her and receive hers in return. I wanted her to experience my emotions, and show her, just how much I value her, not just as a lover, but as a soul mate.

"I'm yours to keep, just as you are mine." My grin widened as I saw her eyes widen at my bold statement, "That's right Sakura. I said it. I want to be yours, only yours." I wiped off the tears that were gathering at the corners of her eyes, "Do you want me?"

She didn't speak for a moment, merely shaking her head slowly, eyes closed.

Being the patient guy I was, I waited. There was no doubt in me. I knew her answer.

Her eyes opened, her emerald orbs focused on me and only me, the rustling of leaves on trees nearby was unnoticed, the sound of wind passing by the area was ignored.

Her lips parted, whispering words that brought a huge smile to my face, "How could I ever live without you Naruto?"

Catching her lips in a kiss again, I licked mine playfully and smirked, "So I take that as a yes?"

Her gaze never wavered, "I want you. I need you. I crave you. You're the heart of my soul. Till the day skies part, mountains split and oceans divide…I will love you with all I have."

I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the way her hands stroke my cheeks, deliberately lingering over the whisker-like birthmarks, "Sakura, be my woman, be my love, be my very soul."

There was no hesitation, just unlimited joy and affection, "Hai."

"Perfect…" I placed my hands over hers and nuzzled them, "Home?"

"Hm."

No more words needed to be said. An oath has just been made.

Forever and ever, Sakura. I'll love you. More, and more, and more.

* * *

**X -- X**

For one long moment, we wrestled for sensual supremacy, then with a soft sigh that I felt to my bones, she gave way and willingly ceded me the right to script our play.

Having her, my cherry blossom, could easily become an addiction. And seeing the hazed look in her eyes, I had no doubt that it was the same for her. Besides, if we're talking about addiction, both of us weren't going to quit, not now, not ever. Not from this wonder called 'love'.

Closing my hand around one sumptuous breast, I kneaded possessively, and felt her flaring response – one that she was helpless not to make, but one that she made no attempt to deny – I felt my control slipping bit by bit.

Naked, we stood locked in each other's arms, lips tempting, tongues enticing, mouths melding only to part on a sigh, skins heating, brushing, hands touching, exploring, explicitly caressing.

She possessed no hesitancy, but confidence, her assurance in her love for me, and embracing the fact that she was the only one that shall ever have this effect on me. She met my actions, matched them and urged me on, using her body to flagrantly incite me.

"Ho? Feisty aren't we?"

"You're one to talk."

Grasping her waist, I turned her around so she was facing away from me, and drew her back, hard, against me, felt her stretch, then mold her back to my front, arms gracefully reaching down and back, long slender fingers splaying over the tight muscles of my thighs and gripping, then sliding to caress. Boldly, she used the swell of her hips to press against my erection, brushing over it.

"Teasing me is very dangerous Sakura."

"Heh, just because I can…"

She was tall enough, locking one arm about her waist, and closing my other hand around her hip, I hoisted her hips up against mine, heard her breath catch as the broad head of my shaft slip between her thighs. Almost instantly, I found her entrance, already damp, welcoming. I pressed in, easing her down, inch by inch filling her. The scalding heat of her slick sheath closed powerfully around me; head bowing beside hers, I couldn't hold back a growl of pleasure.

"We'll see, we'll see…"

"Naruto…!"

An answering ripple of delight coursed up her spine; she arched against me, lightly panting. I drew her down the last inch, embedding myself in her body, and finally, her toes touched the ground.

"How's that feel?"

"Good…but let's try…"

Immediately she tried to wriggle against me, to experiment. I quickly caught my breath and locked my arm around her, hand spread over her stomach to angel her hips to mine, the other hand clamped tight, anchoring her, holding her immobile as I withdrew a little way, then more powerfully forged in.

"Nuh uh, my call."

"Ah…"

She lost her breath on a shuddering sigh. Head tipping back, eyes closed she savored the heated strength of me surrounding her, as I held her body just so, and filled her, slowly, repetitively, until she thought she would scream with frustration.

"W-why torture me so?"

"Relax Sakura, all good…"

"Ugh….ah…"

Letting me take the lead, she let herself follow my movements, riding the sensual wave that I created, letting it sweep her up, rise through her, and build.

"Naruto…"

"Enjoy, love."

Constantly higher, further. Deeper and only gradually faster.

"You tease!"

"I…beg to differ."

Heat raced through us, flamed beneath our skins, and still, the coiling wave rose. With every sure thrust, every shift of my thighs against the backs of hers, with each penetration, every rocking invasion of my body into hers, we passed the bounds and entered the realm of pleasure.

My hand left her hip, rose, and closed over one breast. Hard.

"Ugh, Naruto…"

"Heh."

Kneading possessively, the action of my hard palm and strong fingers diverting her attention, then those fingers of mine found her nipple. Rolled it, drew on it, tauntingly stroked, then closed my fingers and squeezed.

Just as I thrust even deeper into her.

"Ah…y-you…ah…"

"Hm? What was that?"

Sensation bright as lightning lanced through her. She gasped, the sound sharp, echoing through the quiet room. She suddenly became aware of our breathing, hers ragged and broken, mine harsh by her ear. I dipped my head and let my lips trace the sensitive side of her throat.

"Oh."

"Like it?"

"Love it."

And my fingers closed again, tight, tighter; squeezing in time with the flexing of my hips, with the rhythm of my more intimate possession. The hand on her stomach tightened, lifting her half an inch, angling her hips a fraction more, and with a wide smirk on my face, I thrust deeper, harder, and deeper still.

Her senses fractured.

Like spun glass, they shattered. Sharp sensations rushed down her nerves, leaving each one raw, abraded, aching, and open. Her skin burned, sensitive beyond measure, her whole body came alive to every touch, every brush, every deep thrust. Each sensation caused the whip of pleasure within her to whirl higher, faster, coiling ever tighter, until she flew away.

"I'm…I'm coming...!"

"Ah, so am…I…!"

Completion claimed her, fragmented her reality and let ecstasy pour in. Her body convulsed, clenching tight for one long moment, then release swept her just as I joined her, as I stiffened behind her, and filled her one last time.

She felt my warmth flood her, felt the heat of my rasping breath on her throat. My hands held her locked to me, my body a hard cage about her. Moving my head, I placed a kiss, heated yet delicate, on her shoulder.

"Good for you?"

Lips lightly curving, she sank against me, into the haven of my arms.

"You think?"

"Heh, not yet?"

"Hm…Naruto."

And the passion continued. The bed seemed ever so nice right then…

* * *

**X -- X**

Eyes flashing open, I clutched my head, pressing hard against my forehead, attempting to get rid of the pain that was currently coursing through my mind. It wasn't extremely painful or anything, but it felt uncomfortable, as though it was gnawing on my nerves. What's more, it seemed to be getting worse by the second.

Fluctuating might be a good word to describe it. Grunting, I passed off the pain as too much strenuous 'exercises' last night.

Looking down, I was reminded of her beauty yet again. Her cheek rested on my chest, with her hips lying between my spread thighs, with my long legs beside hers. Slowly opening her eyes, she lifted her head and squinted at my face, while she lay loosely on top of me, cradled in my arms.

From beneath heavy lids, her eyes met mine. Studying them for a while, I smiled, "I got us this far, don't even think about moving anytime soon."

She smiled, and returned her head to its previous comfortable resting place. Savored it as well, and of course, the quiet moments where we wrapped in glowing warmth, peaceful and still, and seemed so very free. The smile never left her face, and judging from the gradual widening of it, perhaps she too, was remembering last night.

We didn't speak at all, merely basking in the neat fact that we were together. There's nothing that will keep us apart…I was sure of it. Now if only that bloody pain in the head will go away…

"Hm? What's wrong Naruto?"

"Ie, nothing's wrong."

"Your frown says otherwise."

"My mouth says what I think."

"A medic learns to look at other signs as well."

"Your lover tells you to stop moving around lest he be aroused again."

"Oh?'

"Hm."

"Oh."

"Hm?"

"Oh!"

"Oi, oi, I just told you not to move…"

"Oh…"

"Yes, that is proof of how much I love you in the physical way, but me telling you not to exhaust yourself after last night is my way in loving you mentally."

"Oh?"

"Are you having fun answering in simple syllables?"

"Yes."

"Glad for you."

"Hm…"

"Like I said, stop…moving…around…"

"Hmmm?"

Lifting my hand, I ran it lightly over her arm, over the swell of her breast. Then slowly, delicately ran my fingers down over the curve of her hip to the long sweep of her thigh. To gently arouse her, to bring her body awake, responsive and instinctively ardent and ready, just like last night.

"Ah…"

"Heh."

"I'm going to be wide awake at this rate."

"That's the point."

She unfurled like a flower to my touch, her mind still drifting in the realm between sleep and reality, soft sighs falling from her lips as I stirred her to an awakening of a different sort.

"Mo, Naruto…"

"Told you it was dangerous to stir me…"

Sensual, covetous, yet reverent, it seemed to flow from my fingers as I caressed her. Grinning, I flipped her over and settled between her thighs, "Morning."

Her sleepy eyelids rose a little, then fully as I filled her.

"Naruto…!"

She looked up into my eyes, hers widening, and then I thrust home. Her lips formed a soft O, then released, curving.

"Already? Even after last….night…urgh…"

Her lids fell, veiling dark eyes now glowing with passion.

Passion I evoked.

Bending my head, I covered her lips with mine, and lightly rode her as dawn painted the sky and sent golden light reaching across the chamber to where we rocked in the bed.

No rush, a slow traverse across a landscape we both knew well, pausing, breaths tight, strangled as we savoured here, and then there. Letting our senses expand, together, we absorbed the passionate beauty of each stage, each step in the progression of fulfillment.

A fulfillment that neither of us doubted would come. That was implicit in the shift of our bodies, in the repetitive movements that held us both engaged, aware of little beyond the heated dampness of our skins, our ragged breathing, our desires and needs.

It's a true communion of bodies, and minds. Ultimately, we crested the peak and together surrendered and fell, a pair of resonating souls.

We lay twined in each other's arms, enjoying the after glow, before I dropped a soft kiss on her shoulder. An instant later, her hand stroked my head, gently riffling my hair and for now, we were both content.

The pain in my head returned. Apparently my body couldn't throb in two places at the same time. Rolling my eyes at that thought, I held onto her tighter, "Ne, Sakura, do you mind if we stay at home today?"

"Why?" Green eyes stared back at me, filled with questions.

"It's nothing serious. My head just hurts a bit, so I'm not really feeling so good." It was the truth…though I'm not going to tell her the remedy. No way are we going to continue making love all day just for the sake of stopping my head from hurting.

To my surprise, Sakura immediately touched the place where it hurt, and asked, "Here?" Her expression was filled with something akin to desperation.

"Yeah."

Her gaze wavered for a moment, before she bit her lips. Hard. "No."

"Huh?"

When she looked up again, it was…determined. "No. We cannot stay at home today."

"Eh?" The thought of her disagreeing didn't even pass by my head. After all, all these days, she was extremely 'co-operative', agreeing all my requests.

Before I could ask her why, she had already gotten out of my arms and began to get dressed, "Come on Naruto, we need to go."

"Why? Why can't we…argh…" The pain just increased twofold.

She was by my side in an instant, "Naruto, are you alright?"

"As much as I would like to say 'yes', I have to say 'no'."

I wasn't lying. I am a guy that can take loads of pain. But this was a bit too much. It's like putting a drill to your head and repeating the same sensation fifty times a second.

"Look at me."

I did.

"Naruto, just for today, listen to me."

The pain continued.

"We cannot stay at home today." She couldn't seem to look me in the eye.

Grimacing, I nodded, "Ok."

I was perplexed as to what the heck was going on. The change in events was just too fast. A moment before, we were laying there, spent and content in each other's arms, but now, she was extremely worried and anxious, while I had an insane pain in my head.

"Do you trust me?" She whispered as she helped me change into my clothes.

"Sakura…do…do you even have to ask?" Could not believe I had to struggle to actually get that sentence out. The pain was getting very annoying just about now.

She smiled bitterly, "Yes."

Taken aback by her response, I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"This is a matter of life and death Naruto. I have to ask."

Staring at her in shock, forgetting the pain for just a second, I looked at her incredulously, "What are you talking about?"

She didn't answer, but merely looked down, her fists clenched, "The blood clot…it's reacting…again."

"Again?" Wait a minute. I didn't remember having this pain before.

"You don't remember." Oh. Shit.

"I thought…seeing how you actually recovered so many memories of your closed ones, that perhaps this time…this time…it wouldn't happen…" She placed her face in her hands, depressed and sounded so very hopeless, "But how could I have been so stupid? I should have known…today is the fifth day…"

Gritting my teeth, I forced the pain to another part of my mind, and focused on the matter at hand, namely: Sakura.

Placing my hands on her shoulders, I pulled her to me, "Sakura, I believe I said yesterday, that I'm all yours. I meant it, with all my heart."

"I know! I…I know." Tears were trickling down my shirt, but I couldn't care less.

"Then do whatever you have to do. I'll do anything you need me to."

"Will you?" She cupped my face, "It's going to be…"

"Hush." I put my finger on her lips, "I don't want to know."

Nodding, she quickly continued in her mission of dressing me up, before we exited the house. With the blasted pain in my head all along…

* * *

**X -- X**

I couldn't believe it, my entire body was shaking. "What the…where am I?" All morning, we walked through this place, just outside of our house, and I couldn't remember at all. I had no impression of even being here before…yet I was sure that I had…because…

Sakura never faltered, she kept leading me from place to place, all of the places we had been to for the past…how many days?

"God damn it!" I smashed my fists on the tree we were passing by, "What is wrong with me? The more I go around, the more stuff I'm forgetting!"

Just like that guy in a white robe with long black hair and those white pupil-less eyes. I was sure I had seen him before…but… "Why can't I remember?!"

Nothing, I had no idea where I was, only knowing this was a village. My house, or the house I was staying in was somewhere in it, and other than Sakura…I had no recollection of anyone…or anything of this village…that occurred in the past few days…all I remembered…was stuff from way back…memories of my childhood…and some of my ninja career, but anything recent was gone…

The academy brought nothing to my mind. _Blank._

Having lunch at Ichiraku Ramen did nothing. _Empty._

The marketplace, apartments and even the hospital…nothing. _Absolutely nothing._

No idea who that blonde woman with sizeable bust wearing a green robe was.

No idea who that raven-haired nurse was.

No idea who the white scarecrow-like guy was.

No idea who the sexy woman living with the scarecrow was.

No _fucking_ idea!

The pain, I didn't pay much attention to it at first, but it kept increasing, hour by hour, it became worse. Slightly, then slowly increasing in intensity.

Nothing worked. It was like everything was gone from me. I still knew who I was…but even that was slowly slipping away from me.

The trip finally ended at a place called the Hokage's monument, on a hill, with six faces carved out of the cliff wall.

Sakura must have been tired today. She never relented, dragging me from here to there, and then to somewhere else within the village, determined to help me regain my memories, the ones that I got so easily before.

"Enough…" I couldn't take it anymore. The shock…was just too much. I sat on a bench nearby and just shook my head, not even bothering to conceal just how much pain I was in anymore. It was useless, nothing was coming back to me. All I remember now, was how Sakura was beside me all the way through these few days, and apart from that, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The sun was already setting, slowly disappearing from the horizon. Just like my pain…when I'm at rest…the pain wasn't at best…but whenever I tried to remember…

Twin arms laced around my waist as she sat beside me, burying her head in my chest, "I'm sorry."

"Baka onna. How is this your fault?"

"I don't know. I don't care. Seeing you like this again…I…"

"Sakura…"

Giving up in trying to remember at all, I focused on the woman in my arms and did my best to comfort her. The pain instantly lessened, as though satisfied my brain was not making futile attempts in resisting this curse.

"Naruto." I raised my head as I saw her staring at me with more than just sorrow. It was acceptance. Not in the good way as well.

"What's wrong?" And right then, the thought of forgetting her seemed unbearable…

"It's time, for me to tell you." Tears welled up in her eyes, "By tonight, you'll forget everything that happened in these five days."

"Wh…what? Why?!"

Her hands gently caressed my cheeks, even as I scrunched it all up, trying to do my last bit in remembering. "It's alright. Naruto…I need you to listen to me…"

"Sakura…I…"

Cerulean eyes met her emerald ones, saw the bitterness in her, and struggled.

"No, don't waste more energy in trying to remember. I need you to pay attention…and make a choice."

Giving a slow hesitant nod, I agreed. I could trust her. I definitely could. I had to.

She took in a deep breath, and spoke, "The demonic taint of the blood…is acting up again. It's destroying all the neural pathways you have created in order to maintain the amount of energy it has to provide to keep the brain 'healthy'."

"You are a jinchuuriki Naruto, jailer of Kyuubi no yoko."

No reply. I couldn't. Too shocked. Too stunned.

"Yes, you were cursed, in a way. That time, just after you defeated Sasuke in a one-on-one combat, Uchiha Itachi came and took you away, before Akatsuki readied the extraction process."

Uchiha…Sasuke…Itachi….?

_Ah._

_I see…it's coming back to me now…so even in death, they haunt me so…_

A grim expression in place, I wanted to interrupt, but she held up a finger and placed it lightly over my lips, "Let me finish. There's not much time."

"You almost died, if not for Kyuubi's unexpected power. It was the final bijuu, and due to interference with the jutsu users, such as myself and all the other Konoha shinobi that went on the mission, the chakra cage surrounding you would never have exploded."

"The burst in chakra caused extensive damage to your chakra system, especially your brain. After inspection, it turned out that the Kyuubi had purposely used the last of its power to try and escape from you. Your seal and willpower however, held it back, and because of its hatred at being destroyed, it broke the mental link between you and itself, snapping your mind into fragments."

"The blood clot was your blood's automatic response in healing the injury to your mind. However, Kyuubi's demonic chakra has already mutated your blood somewhat to allow your injuries to heal faster. The damage was done by Kyuubi's chakra, which was why the blood didn't clot properly, and caused a brain haemorrhage, suppressing the nerves in your brain, preventing those very fragments to recombine…and become your memories once more."

"And those memories…were the ones about your precious people. Tsunade-shishou's theory about you not recognizing any of us, was because you were drawing power on those memories in order to hold Kyuubi back, and by its snapping of the link before it was destroyed, it 'broke' those memories into pieces. Shattered them completely, along with your mind."

_So I retain the memories of those I hate…dislike…and am neutral with…_

_Seems just like Kyuubi to do such a sick thing…_

I think I know why I couldn't remember clearly the extraction now. It was there all the time, in my dreams…but I was afraid…I didn't dare to take the next step…into my fears…that entire nightmare…

_Because they were hurt…my precious people were hurt…and I didn't want to remember…they were hurt because of me…_

She gazed at me sadly, "It's a lot to take in, I know."

I remained silent for awhile, taking it all in, as much as I didn't want to…

"What happened after?" I quietly inquired.

"We barely managed to keep you alive after, and even then, as we tried to repair the damage done to your mind, we reached an obstacle. We couldn't use chakra to treat it."

"Why?"

"The demonic part of your blood seemed to react vigorously with chakra. Normally, that would be fine, seeing how it increases the healing rate. However, healing the brain is a completely different matter, and if it happened too fast, the entire structure of the brain would break down due to the instability of that particular part."

Her smile was bitter as she stared up into the dark sky, "You then fell into a coma. Only waking up every now and then. It's been a long time…"

Suddenly, my eyes widened, "Long time…what do you…no way…"

Her sorrowful look said it all.

"How long? How long has it been?" I didn't want to know. I couldn't bear to think that she…

"Three years."

Silence. _Complete_ silence.

I stared at her in disbelief. "Do you mean to tell me…that for three years, I've been waking up, remembering everything, then forgetting it, falling back into a coma, over and over and over?"

She bit her lips, "Yes."

"You were with me each and every time?"

"Yes."

Shaking my head, I wanted to kill myself. How could I have done this to her?!

I pulled her into a tight embrace, "Sakura, why?! Why didn't you tell me before this?!"

Her smile was heartbreaking, "You wouldn't have believed me. At first, you would wake up for two days, before you forgot everything again. Then you made progress for about a year, and could stay with us for four days. This recent year, you would be able to go through five days. But always…on the fifth…you would forget everything again."

My arms tightened about her, not bearing to think about how she could have been through such…such torture for three years.

What kind of feeling it must have been?! For three years, every time she established a slight sense of trust and perhaps love with me, I would forget everything, and she would have to start all over again. This process, no matter how tiring for her…she kept going, kept trying…

_For my sake…_

"Sakura…"

She hugged me harder, "I had such high hopes this time. You remembered so much…the way you reacted so naturally to Shizune was a first. All the times before, you would suddenly seize up or faint at the very sight of those you forgot, which was the reason why after a few months, only me or Tsunade-sama was allowed to visit you. The others didn't dare see you lest your brain damage increased because of them."

Realization dawned on me, "So all this time, they were pretending?! As though it was just a few days that they didn't see me for?! That's why only you were by my side when I woke up?!"

"Yes. They didn't want to, but in the end, the consequences were just too great. They all wanted to see you, longing for your presence in the village, and every time you woke up, they had to make special preparations to avoid you, in case…"

"All this…just for me…Then, the villagers…those academy teachers…"

"They knew of this…after all, they've seen me bring you there so many times already…" Shadows hid her eyes from view.

"There were so many times where I wanted to give up…where I wasn't even sure if I could keep going…I was so scared, so afraid that you would never accept me each time you were about to wake up. But looking at your sleeping figure, and remembering the times we shared with each other, I erased all my doubts." She gazed at me lovingly, "If you don't remember, then I'll create new memories with you, and let you fall in love with me once more…"

Her hands tenderly drifted through my hair, "Did you know…this was the only time…that I succeeded…"

"Sakura…"

"I was so happy. That feeling, that longing, that craving for you…I experienced it once more…and to feel your want, need and love for me once again…" Her touch was quivering as she traced her fingers over my face.

All of a sudden, the pain in my head increased, "Argh…damn it!"

Quickly, she removed her hands and stood away from me, "There, now your brain won't react as much to my touch…"

"No. I rather die from the pain…than…than neglect you again…never…"

The desire in her expression was mirrored in mine. I was sure of it.

"Naruto, for now, before your head hurts again, let me finish."

Staring at her in bewilderment, "What else is there to say?"

She looked away for a moment, before letting out a deep breath, as though finally gathering the courage, "Operation."

"Wha – "

"There is an operation that could remove the blood clot forever. And you'll be able to remember everything…"

Remember…_everything?!_

But as always, as much as I hated to admit it…things were just too good to be true.

"What's the catch?"

She bit her lips, closing her eyes.

"Come on Sakura, I can handle it."

"Less than thirty five percent rate of survival…"

A chill rushed through my brain and down my spine, making me entirely alert, too aware of what she was talking about.

"That's the reason why I never told you about that before…and why I kept insisting on waiting." She clutched her chest, eyes looking right into mine all the time, "I wasn't sure if I could survive without you, and to force you to undergo something that might cause your death without even asking for your permission just felt wrong. I so wanted to be selfish, to have you right here with me, laughing, joking, kissing, making love to me all day and night…but I couldn't…"

"Tsunade had to play the evil character and suggest having the operation. All your friends and 'family' took a vote. Tsunade emphasized the mental pain and confusion you would have to undergo each and every time you woke up. In the end, they decided that you shouldn't have to suffer this much. By this time last year, most of them voted for the operation."

"I refused. I begged them to give me a chance, a chance to help you remember just by normal means. I didn't dare for you to take the operation, because at least then, you'll still be by my side, and I'll be by yours. Even if you don't remember anything about me, it doesn't matter. I'll be here to guide you, just like you guided me so many years ago, changing me for the better, teaching me what it meant to be mature, helping me realize what I truly wanted in my life and so much more!"

I stared at her, eyes wide and blank.

"Eventually they agreed, though they did persuade me to think for myself as well. They said it wouldn't be fair for me either, having to give my all to someone who doesn't even remember me."

I winced at that fact. _Too true…how much did your petite body take…just for me…?_

"But this time…these five days…were the best times of my life. It was like we were starting over, without all the childish arguments and quarrels we had when we first went out. We're no longer eighteen."

She gave a weak smile, "You taught me once again…what it means to love…what it means to be loved…and I've made up my mind. I want to know your choice Naruto…do you want the operation? Or do – "

"Operation."

There should have been hesitation.

There should have been fear.

But there was none. After knowing just how much she did for me, I would be bastard if I let this go on any longer. It wouldn't be fair for her or me.

For three years…she stayed by my side.

For three years…she carried the burden all by herself.

For three years…she kept trying, over and over…

There was no other answer, because I wouldn't give any other, "For you, Sakura. Operation."

Her expression was one of surprise and conflict. "No Naruto, I don't want you to…to do it for…for me or – "

"No." I started walking towards her, "There can only be one reason I'm doing this. And that's for you."

"Don't come nearer, the pain…"

"I don't give a damn about the pain!"

Reaching her before she could retreat anymore, I deftly pulled her into my arms, encircling her within my embrace.

As expected, sharp pain instantly coursed through my mind, and worse, my body as well. But to be honest, I didn't really care. Even if my teeth are gritted in pain, even if my jaw was strained from exerting so much strength to divert my attention, even if my head explodes from this bloody misery, I didn't _care_!

Looking right into her eyes, I shouted, "It's because of this pain that I know we're bonded! I feel it as much as you do!"

She turned rigid, completely shell-shocked by my response, wide eyes staring at me in astonishment, "Na-naruto!"

"That's right. Pain, suffering, agony, whatever. This stupid fox thinks he's so smart taking away my memories huh?! Well, he forgot one thing. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I can take pain like nobody else! If pain is what is leftover because of the extraction, I'll take it!"

All the muscles in my body were tensed, as though preparing for some sort of strike, yet it was all futile for the attack was within the body itself, and there was nothing I could do to stop the pain short of blowing myself up. Forcing my eyes to stay open as I spoke to her, I cradled her in my arms, "The last thing I need now is to run away. All this time I've been escaping from reality, constantly avoiding the fears I've experienced and the fears that will come. By doing this, I've taken the coward's way out; I've fallen back to coma. But not this time, for as long as I can stay awake, I'll do it. I'll hold you in my arms, I'll hold you by my side, just to prove our bond, just to prove our love!"

Completely ignoring the drilling pain in my head, I turned to my cherry blossom, "Aishiteru! Sakura!"

She was trembling, her arms tightening their hold on my torso, "Baka! Now isn't the time for that! We – "

"You're wrong! Now is exactly the time for that! I've been thinking all these days, about us, about why we never took it a step further! But now I know, now I know why!" I lifted my head, staring up at the sky, "Because I've never stayed awake enough to even fully comprehend the extent of your love for me!"

"Naruto…"

"Sakura, we'll get engaged! We'll get married! We'll go pick out a ring later, we'll have kids and a family! I swear to kami-sama that I would do as I say. I do not go back on my words!"

"Na-naruto no baka!" She couldn't continue, tears were flowing down her cheeks, "Enough…enough…the pain must be unbearable by now…come on, Naruto, release me! Please, just let me go! I can't bear to see you in pain!"

"Vice versa then! Sakura, I…"

I fell to my knees, eyes unfocused, everything spinning out of control, pain becoming more than just a physical aspect, more of a mental one. Easiest way to put it would be having one's brain forcefully shut down, bit by bit, one percent at a time, with the pain tunneling through those nerves, over and over…

"Naruto!" She quickly cradled my head in her arms, trying all sorts of ways to ease the pain, but without usage of chakra, she couldn't do much at all.

The pain then evolved, multiple cramp-like symptoms occurred on all muscles of my body, preventing any sort of proper response or movement from me. "Sa…ku…ra…"

"Oh no! The blood clot…Naruto! Hang in there! I'll get Tsunade-sama here straight away, we'll do the operation and then we can be together again! Naruto! Do you hear me?! Hang in there!" Her voice was filled with sorrow, and even amidst the sobs, she would bury her hands in my hair, place her forehead on mine, and try her best in soothing my restless soul.

"Sa…ku…ra…I…I…"

"Don't talk anymore! Please, just this once, listen to me! I know your love, I know it all! So please, just wait with me! I'll send a signal over to Shishou! She'll come here in a sec! So please! Until then, just hang on!"

Somehow managing to form my lips into an upwards curve, "I…promise…you…that I'll…be…back…it's…the promise…of…a lifetime…"

Nodding, she gave a surprised cry as I barely managed to stick out my pinkie, "Here…Yubi…kiri…"

"Yubi kiri…" We curled our pinkies around one another's, and connected our thumbs together, "Kore wa yakusoku shita…(_It's now a promise_)"

"Hai…mo…Naruto…it's enough…" There were no words that could do justice as to how distraught she was feeling right then…

Giving her one last foxy grin, I used the remainder of my strength, and pushed her aside while she wasn't noticing.

"Naruto?!" She must have been so shocked, wondering what I was thinking…

Heh, might as well put myself in unconsciousness instead of waiting in all this pain…gomen ne…Sakura…

"Haaaaargh!!" Searching deep within me, I activated the chakra source that was there all along, drawing on it, expelling them out through my tenketsu, forcing their way through the tensed muscles, shocking them into submission and overloading the nerves enough to override the pain…

But that of course…

"Naruto!!"

Ah…eyes are tired…closing…

Blue aura all around me…suddenly surrounded by bright green…

Pink cherry blossoms drifting through the air…towards me…

_Oyasumi nasai…Sakura…_ _(Good night)_

* * *

**X -- X**

_Wandering…endlessly…down the road._

_Where am I? _

_What am I doing here? _

_Where is everyone else?_

_Looking around, I find a field full of wheat, with a house in the middle of it. An old, battered looking house. Entering, I found nobody there as well. Merely the melodies of Nature surrounding the area, along with the quiet swishing of the wheat. _

_Going to the corner…I sat down. I couldn't touch anything. I couldn't feel anything. What am I? _

_Day turned into night. _

_Night into day again._

_The cycle continued. Nothing changed, nobody turned up, nobody came. _

_I was beginning to think that I was the only one in this world. This lonely, silent world. I am not a person. I am but a soul wandering aimlessly. The only one. _

_I was never hungry, never thirsty. All I did was sit in the corner, and stare outside the window, and watch as the sun rose and set. _

_Until one day, the door to the house suddenly opened, sunlight rushing in to erase the darkness within this gloomy place. _

_In came a little girl, wearing but a white dress made out of rags to loosely cover body. She was barefooted, and had a few scratches on her white arms. _

_'Ah, so I'm not the only one…I wonder if she can see me.' I thought._

_She searched throughout the entire house, looking in every nook and corner, before she turned in my direction, and slowly began to walk towards me._

_'There you are!' She said._

_'Eh?'_

_'You're alone aren't you?'_

_'Hm.'_

_'Me too.' _

_'Eh?'_

_She didn't say anymore, but settled herself by my side. 'I was looking for a friend, but there's nobody anywhere, I saw this house, so I thought I might try.'_

_And then she didn't speak anymore. _

_I turned to her, only to find her breathing slow and quiet. She fell asleep. _

_'She must have been tired…' _

_So I stayed by her side. This girl just gave me a reason to be in this world. I'll be her friend, and stay by her side. For as long as she needs me to. _

_That decided, I eased up to her, keeping her warm, before I too…drifted off to sleep. _

_And so the days went on, just the two of us. She would tell me stories, while I would listen like a good boy. Life was more bearable this way. We were companions._

_Then one day, she found a place full of scrap metals, and set about picking up suitable pieces. I asked her, 'What are you doing?'_

_She simply smiled and replied, 'To make you a body.'_

_Finding whatever materials she could, she finally placed them all together into something similar to the shape of a small boy. 'Here you go!' she said. 'Go on.' _

_I was but a soul. I couldn't feel her. I couldn't protect her this way. I couldn't play with her properly. But maybe…if I went into this thing…_

_In the end, I did. I took over the scrap metal figure, and began to awkwardly move around for awhile, before finally getting used to the movements that I could make. _

_For the first time, she hugged me. I could feel just how happy she was, and the warmth she gave me through that embrace. I gently placed my hands around her as well, holding her, glad that she was so happy. That was the reason of my existence. Her happiness. _

_Time passed by. I grew. She grew. She became a fine young woman. The house and the wheat field didn't change however. Still the same as ever. Quiet and peaceful. _

_The girl however, soon grew more quiet. _

_'Are you bored?'_

_'No. I'm not.' She smiled. 'I have you with me.'_

_That very day, I went out to the scrap metal heap, and tried to make another figure, another friend for her. However, the figure didn't move. It was lifeless. Because there was no other soul to power it. _

_'It's okay.' She saw what I tried to do, 'You're all I need.' _

_I felt guilty, that I couldn't even find another friend for her. _

_Days went on. I took a good look at the beautiful lady for me, and made a decision. 'We're leaving this place.'_

_'Eh? Why?'_

_'We're going to see if there are any others.'_

_'Really? Are you okay with that?'_

_I was. More than ever. During our times together, I could tell that though I was with her, she was not entirely happy. She told me because she couldn't feel my actual self, and the metal figure I was in wasn't me. _

_I was afraid of the outer world before. That was why I didn't bother to explore elsewhere. I was satisfied with this quiet sanctuary. _

_I liked this girl. I liked her very much. _

_Why? Why do I like her so much?_

_Heh. It's simple, because I just love her. Need I any other reason? _

_'Let's go.' I raised my hand and held hers, while she wore the straw hat I gave her as her first present. _

_'Hmm.' She nodded. And together, we left the house. Through the wheat field. _

_Right into that ball of light, that was there all along. Just on the outskirts of the field, within our reach all this time. Right now, there's nothing to think about. _

_I tightened my hold on her hand, 'I won't let go.'_

_'Eh?'_

_'Trust me.'_

_'Hai.'_

_And I kept my word. Not once did I let go. _

* * *

**X -- X**

White ceiling…white sheets…white walls…

_Where am I…?_

A lone girl sat in the room, her pink hair resting on my arms, her breathing slow and light, right there by my side. I gazed at her with slight confusion, whilst my left hand subconsciously caressed her cheek.

_Hospital…?_

Her eyes fluttered open, her emerald orbs focused on me, a gentle smile on her face, before sitting up, "Ah, awake now?"

She gave a weak smile, and continued, "Do you know who I am?"

_Do I know who she is…ha…hahahahaha…hahahahaha……_

"Do I know who you are?" I repeated after her, my eyes shining in amusement.

Sakura bit her lips, and gave a short nod, eyes focused on me all the time, "Do you?"

I raised my hand from the bed and placed it tenderly on her cheek, feeling for myself the warmth she gave off. Same setting, just like before, waking up to a goddess by my side…only this time…

"I'm not so sure myself." I answered. Grinning foxily, I playfully drawled, "Cherry blossoms are very attractive, but what I'm seeing now, is the most beautiful of all. Haruno Sakura. My lover, fiancée, and future wife."

Silent tears welled up in her eyes as her hand stroked my cheek lightly, memorizing the shape of my face, as though worried it was all but a dream, "It really…is you…isn't it Naruto?"

Gazing lovingly into her eyes, I leaned forward, and brushed my lips over her, giving her a tasting kiss, waiting for her to respond. Together, our lips met once again, long-awaited desire and longing burned in us, joy, bliss, happiness all became one. I was back, and I remembered. Haruno Sakura, the most important person to me in this entire world.

Any signs of worry were gone as we poured our entire souls into the kiss, lingering over the very scent of each other.

We soon broke apart for breath, with our lips but centimeters from each other. I gave a relieved sigh, before staring back into those mesmerizing eyes, "Tadaima, Sakura."

She chuckled at first, before she turned her head away, biting her lips, then tried to control the tears that were falling, "Okaeri…nasai…Naruto…" And she fell into my embrace, sobbing all the while with relief and worry, beating my chest multiple times, "Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, Naruto no baka!"

I took all of those hits willingly, and held her in my arms, cradling her, just as she cradled me, enjoying each other's warmth, because that was the evidence, that the both of us existed in the same world, same place and same time. No more shall we forget about each other.

There was just nothing to worry about, and nothing more to agonize over. The nightmare was done with. I've passed the most important test of life itself.

Myself. I surpassed myself. For my sake, for her sake, for our sake.

Sakura won herself in the end, getting enough courage to take part in my operation as well. Tsunade at first refused to let her, however, she had said with an extremely firm tone, that she would never forgive herself if she wasn't even there when I needed her. And she was allowed in.

Her chakra control was a decisive factor, for it was her that suppressed the demonic parts of my blood from reacting. The blood clot was successfully removed.

However, I stayed in a coma once again, right after the operation. My body was too tired, or so they said. There was no way to know if my memories would return. It was three months since I had the operation before I woke up. And there she was again, just as usual, waiting patiently for me, because she knew, that I would never go back on my word, especially after sealing it with a Yubikiri. (_Finger Oath_)

I was officially engaged to Sakura in a month, before marrying her two months later, once everything was settled. I retired from the shinobi frontlines, taking up the status I had during the coma, and became an academy teacher, filling up Iruka's place. Sakura too, retreated from the frontlines and would become but a doctor for Konoha's hospital.

I was offered the position of Hokage, Rokudaime. I agreed to do the paperwork, but Tsunade would be the main person in charge. I used the excuse that my brain might be 'unstable' to make most decisions, and escaped with a small victory over baa-chan.

In the end, it was just like we had envisioned when we were young. Happily ever after, staring out of the windows in our home, up at the deep blue sky, where cherry blossoms drifted across it.

Just like our souls.

Besides, it's not _myself_ anymore.

Sakura, the baby in her stomach, and I.

_Ourselves._

The End

* * *

**_That was thirty one thousand words people! Enough to rival my NS fic that I posted way back. This is an oneshot because I wanted it to flow, to read it all in one go, and let you guys see the thing as a whole._**

**_I have to say that this oneshot had me putting the most amount of effort in, not only changing everything to be in the first person perspective, which is a first for me, but also exploring the emotions more carefully, plotting every single detail down. The memory bit was unique, and those of you who guessed where I got it from, good for you._**

**_The bit about the girl, the fields, the metal stuff, held many hidden meanings, so I won't say much. _**

**_All in all, I thoroughly enjoyed producing this. Many thanks to all those that supported me throughout the process of writing. _**

**_I sincerely hope you guys will like this NaruSaku oneshot. Because in the end, it doesn't really matter what pairing you like, I'm using this couple as a symbol, just to show Romance can be a very beautiful thing, to maybe prove that life is always hopeful. _**

**_Please review. I really want to know how you guys feel about this. Be it criticism, comments or advice, I would love to hear from you. I expect you guys to leave behind something after reading such a long one-shot! XDD_**

**_So then, back to updating my fics, whew, I need a break. :P _**

**_Ja ne!_**

* * *


End file.
